Mi Querido Kid-Sama
by TheCreepieJoker
Summary: Casi moribundo por una fuerte pelea con Smoker, Kid se recupera gracias a la chica mas sensual (y manipulable) de la isla. Finalmente decide secuestrarla sin saber que es la mismísima hija de Donquixote Doflamingo. Categoria M por: Lemmon (conociendo a Kid-sama xD), escenas violentas y la actitud inapropiada de Killer ;)
1. Prologo

_Mi querido Kid-sama_

**By: TheCreepieJoker.**

**Prologo.**

Hacia tanto frió…

Un dolor le rompía el orgullo mientras se extendía desde su hombro hasta las otras partes de su inmóvil cuerpo…

¡Mierda!

Odiaba ser débil.

No existe peor vergüenza que estar herido. Estaba completamente desarmado, e incapaz de moverse, el frió le cortaba como un filo las articulaciones. Y lo peor de todo, que es a pesar de sentir la húmeda arena, el agua del mar lo golpeaba con fuerza llenándolo de agua salada hasta los hombros, quemando sus heridas profundas y produciéndole un mareo con un incómodo sentimiento de nauseas.

Encima no sentía que tuviera nada metálico para aprovecharlo en su situación. Lo único que podía ver, mayormente por culpa de la oscura noche, era la arena que se extendía interminablemente. Tardo un rato en entender la situación, en reaccionar y comprender lo que había sucedido. Pero poco a poco, fue recuperando la memoria.

Estaba en su barco con toda su tripulación, acelerando el curso porque habían distinguido una nueva isla, pero de la nada llego un barco de la marina. A pesar de que Kid, todavía estaba recuperándose por sus lesiones con los Pacifistas, lucho entre risas y adrenalina como lo hacía siempre, masacrando a todos los marinos…

_Hasta que apareció el dueño del barco…_

Era nada menos que Smoker.

Había escuchado que tiene una misteriosa obsesión con Mugiwara Luffy, el niño que desapareció en Archipielago Sabaody junto con toda su tripulación. La verdad era una lástima, en el fondo (muy en el fondo), le causaba buena impresión.

Volviendo a Smoker, una vez escucho rumores (en un bar de marines tan borrachos que ni se dieron cuenta de su presencia) que el Comodoro está demasiado encaprichado con el novato… al parecer, se había enamorado a primera vista del chico.

Por supuesto, Kid no se iba a creer eso pero aun así, lo tomo demasiado gracioso. Aunque el verdadero error fue subestimar al marino. El usuario de la fruta logia lo derribo como si fuera un maldito novato (que en si lo es), ósea, en cuestión de segundos, Kid estaba volando sobre los aires mirando las incontables estrellas burlándose de él. El agua fría del mar en contacto con sus heridas era como si le clavaran millones de cuchillos alrededor del cuerpo y ubicados debajo de su piel.

No recordaba nada, solamente una explosión que le quito la poca audición que tenía y una coloración roja extendiéndose sobre el barco que hace tiempo llama hogar. El fuego comía la madera desafortunadamente, como si estuviera enojado. Aun así a Kid le pareció, que no había nada más bello que eso.

El caos y la sangre era una excelente combinación.

Puede que suene tonto, pensar en eso ahora que esta moribundo en el medio de una playa desconocida incapaz de moverse, con el cuerpo cubierto de heridas que le ardían fuertemente.

Los parpados eran pesados, tanto que el cansancio lo termino matando. Lo que mas deseaba ahora, era dormir.

-_Perdona…- _Kid enojado abrió los ojos, mientras la vena en su frente comenzaba a palpitar ¡JUSTO AHORA! Ahora que quería dormir le venía a interrumpir una voz de cordero lastimado- _¿Estas bien?_

¿Realmente le preguntaba eso? Ves a alguien lastimado y apuñalado ¡CLARO QUE NO VA A ESTAR BIEN! O el imbécil retrasado mental es ciego… Maldijo desde adentro si es que eso es verdad. Lucho por darse vuelta para ver a la joven. Se desilusiono al entender que no había escuchado sus pasos pero no era nada porque alarmase, la voz le pertenecía a una niña tímida débil que moriría por un rasguño en el dedo.

-_¡No… no creo que deberías hacer eso!- _algo que odiaba mucho era que le contradijeran, Kid hacia lo que quería. No escucho ni un rastro de autoridad.

Se dio vuelta, y termino boca arriba. A pesar de la oscuridad pudo ver perfectamente a la joven con voz estúpida.

Resulto que la niña de cinco años que había calculado era una mujer, hecha y derecha, alrededor de los dieciséis años. Incluso en la oscuridad se notaba que era una rubia de ojos azules, con una expresión angelical preocupada por el estado del pelirrojo. Pero había algo que destacaba más que nada…

_Sus pechos son enormes_

Kid no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese aspecto, después de todo la suerte seguía de su lado.

El pirata se había encontrado con chicas muy bien hechas: de hermosas curvas y una sensualidad capaz de controlarlo...

Pero _esta, _era un nivel muy superior, donde claramente no entraba en la misma categoría que las zorras fáciles que le dan al primer pirata que aparezca en su pueblo. Con los labios carnosos húmedos preparados para morderlos tanto que se mancharan de sangre y un vestido de monja amarillo dejando que la imaginación le produzca un cosquilleo caliente en sus pantalones

Finalmente se decidió...

_"La mato más tarde…" _


	2. Domino

**Konichiwaaaa todo bien? Por fin pude subir el primer cap de Kid-sama, estaba tan emocionada con la historia que me adelante un poco. Aun asi cada vez que lo releia, encontraba algo que no me gustaba y lo cambiaba constantemente. AHora creo que se volvio un poco pesado pero espero no decepcionar a nadie con la historia =(**

**AVISO: cada capitulo sera escrito en primera persona pero no simpre desde el mismo personaje. La historia comienza con la OC: Donquixote Domino, para el segundo cap sera desde el punto de vista de Killer y asi sucesivamente. **

**Espero que les guste el cap, cualquier critica es bien recibida**

**Nos leemos luegooooo!**

* * *

¿Por qué será que cada vez que intentas NO hacer ruido se escuchan todos tus movimientos?

Bajo por la maldita escalera de mármol y por alguna inexplicable razón, se escucha peor que una ardilla en una trituradora.

Aun así, trato de relajar mi corazón que se está comiendo sus propias uñas nerviosa.

¡Contrólate Domino!

Reviso otra vez el pasillo que da hacia la cocina. Puedo ver la espalda de la criada Dorotea haciendo el desayuno y… **mi madre. **Esa cosa horrorosa momia fea que no se qué mierda le vio oto-san.

¿Qué hace mi madre levantada tan temprano? Generalmente se queda hasta tarde en su taller de dibujo y no se despierta hasta la hora del té.

-¿Y Domino no baja a desayunar?- cuando escuche mi nombre me paralice por completo, por un momento creí que me había visto ¡Mierda mama, no me asustes así!

-Nou, le duele mucho la cabeza…

-¿Tomo alguna pastilla o algo?

-Dijo que solamente quería dormir

-Entonces mejor la dejamos tranquila- da vuelta la página del periódico y suspira cansada- ahora lo único que hablan en el periódico es sobre la ejecución de Puño de Fuego, los marines son realmente idiotas por hacer enojar a Barbablanca.

-¿Quieres que llame a Marco para saber cómo van?

-No…. Sera mejor no molestar a Edward.

-¿Cuánto falta para la ejecución?

-Dentro de una semana y medio- deja el periódico para un costado- es una lástima, los jóvenes de hoy en día desperdiciando su vida así.

-¿Y usted señora…?- pregunto Dorotea, con un ligero temblor en su voz. Mi madre bajo sus anteojos dorados hasta la punta de su nariz sin sacar sus ojos grises de la sirvienta… Conozco esa mirada, _está en problemas._

-Perdón señora…- fue lo último que escuche de Dorotea cuando abrí con cuidado la ventana y salí hacia el exterior levantando el dedo corazón hacia mi vieja que estaba concentrada en el periódico.

Una vez en el patio trasero me dirijo hacia el cobertizo que estaba cerrado con candado. Con movimientos torpes logro sacar la llave dentro de mi corpiño (lo robe anoche de la mesita de luz de mi vieja cuando todavía estaba en el taller) y rápidamente abrió el candado. Sentía como una dolorosa descarga eléctrica se posaba por mi espalda cuando el candado hizo ¡Click! Y pude destrabar las dos puertas.

Como durante las mañanas no había mucha movilidad en mi casa, tenía la esperanza de poder sacar todo tranquila pero aun así ¡TENIA QUE SER HOY QUE DECIDIERAN MADRUGAR! Encima tengo que sacar muchas cosas: botiquín, paños, analgésicos, termómetro, enormes cantidades de vendas y mucho desinfectante, por si acaso. Como lo agarraba lo tiraba hacia mi mochila y Salí del cobertizo uniendo las dos puertas con el enorme candado

Vuelvo a mirar hacia mi casa, parecía abandonada por el silencio pero mejor me voy corriendo antes que me agarre la maldita momia.

Me llamo Doquixote Domino, soy hija única y tengo dieciséis años. Me llamaron Domino, en honor a Harvey Domino, una caza recompensas amiga de mi oto-san, que murió hace tiempo.

Vivo en un pequeño pueblo ubicado en la isla Circus, que se encuentra entre Archipielago Sabaody y Mariojois. La isla no figura en el mapa pero el Gobierno Mundial sabe de nosotros, acá viven los familiares "no-nobles" de los verdaderos Nobles Mundiales. Originalmente el plan era protegerlos de los piratas que albergan Sabaody pero como no son importantes no entran en Mariojois.

Yo antes solía vivir en un país lleno de juguetes. En un palacio enorme con un sol desplegando una luz calurosa todos los días y una piscina que recuerdo pasar horas jugando con Monet nee-chan y Baby 5 nee-chan.

Pero cuando cumplí diez años, me fui a vivir con mi madre y Dorotea a esta aburrida isla. Como Oto-san viaja mucho apenas lo veo pero me llama cada vez que tiene tiempo.

Ahora mi vida es interminablemente rutinaria. No tengo amigos porque mi vieja me lo prohibide: _"No hables con esa chusma" _ Además creo que es mi imaginación, pero las pocas veces que voy al pueblo siento los ojos de los habitantes picando mi cuerpo. Hablando bajo con el de al lado, ocultando su boca; señalándome con un ligero movimiento de cabeza o simplemente se alejan de mi cuando me acerco.

No tarde en darme cuenta que también lo hacían con mi vieja y Dorotea. Pero nunca tuvimos ningún problema o algo, siempre estuvimos al margen.

Como mi vieja se pasa todo el día en su taller de arte, técnicamente estoy en casa pero me voy a recorrer el inmenso bosque de la isla. No existe lugar que no conozca, gracias a Dios, que conocía esa cueva pequeña, porque si no… no sabría donde dejarlo.

Comencé a correr pero pare enseguida porque mis pies me dolían por culpa de los zapatos (amarillo con brillantes) no eran aptos para el nivel inestable del bosque pero hacían juego con mi vestido. Durante el camino recogí unas pocas frutas, diversas por si alguna no le gustaba.

_Me pregunto si habrá despertado_.

Sera mejor que me apresure un poco…

Después de obligar a mis pobres piecitos a continuar, me encuentro con el lago que está al lado de la entrada de la cueva. Divertida, salto de piedra en piedra para cruzar el otro lado del rio. Me sorprendió no escuchar ningún gemido o algo que me indique que este despierto. Espero que no sea por mucho tiempo, no sé cuanto tiene que dormir una persona con sus heridas.

_Tal vez debería despertarlo._

Llego a la boca de la cueva, iluminada débilmente por los escasos rayos del sol. Agarro el candil que deje anoche, saco los fósforos de mi mochila; rápidamente una llama pequeña comienza su corta vida desplegándose sobre la pólvora. Con cuidado, voy entrando a la cueva donde a pocos metros me encuentro con el cuerpo inmóvil de un joven, durmiendo plácidamente con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Cuando noto que está dormido, me deslizo hasta con costado para que la luz no lo ataque demasiado pero lo suficiente como para notar con más claridad los rasgos de mi antiguo vestido manchados de sangre oscura. Al despertarme, en la mañana, por un momento creí que era un sueño, _un sueño sexy, _pero al ver mi vestido amarillo destrozado recordé la verdad.

Anoche mis padres tuvieron una fuerte discusión, tanto que hasta escuchaba los gritos de oto-san. Mama quería cambiar mi apellido por el suyo solamente para aguardar mi seguridad.

-El pueblo cada vez está más pendiente de ella y el comisario comienza a sospechar- inició a explicar mi madre mientras sostenía el auricular redondo cerca de su boca, temblando como hoja. Yo me senté en la escalera quieta y concentrada en no perderme nada- está comenzando a hacer preguntas sobre "el padre de mi hija" y de unos problemas acerca de su acta de nacimiento.

_-Fufufufu- _como me lo esperaba, oto-san encontraba gracioso el pánico ridículo de mi madre- si cambia de apellido repentinamente ¿No creen que vayan a sospechar?

-¡¿Qué importa ellos?! Lo que más me preocupa es la Marina… se llegan a enterar que existe alguien con tu sangre.

-No va a pasar nada…- oto-san se notaba cansado- no se dieron cuenta que Mugiwara es el hijo del revolucionario Dragón, menos van a sospechar de Domino.

-¿Acaso no te preocupa la seguridad de tu hija?

-¿Acaso tienes que llamarme por cada estúpido espanto que tengas? Pásame con Domino, quiero hablar con ella.

-No.

-¿Está dormida?- _estoy aquí oto-san._

-Escúchame bien Donquixote Doflamingo porque no lo voy a repetir otra vez: cambio el nombre de Domino, consigo un barco para irnos de esta maldita isla y nos vamos a East Blue con mis padres. Nos enviaste a esta isla de mierda para convencerte de que eres un buen padre pero eres una mierda. Domino jamás debió conocerte ahora la condenaste a la muerte como este chico Ace.

_Silencio…_

_Mucho silencio…_

Lentamente me fui parando, baje por las escaleras que por algún efecto milagroso no hice ruido. Me aleje de la cocina hacia la puerta trasera, donde me escape. Puede que mi reacción ante el problema sea de cobarde, que debí hacerle frente a mi madre. Pero anoche no tenía ganas de pelear.

_O era el miedo de escuchar la voz de mi padre enojado lo que me impulso._

Durante un buen rato, alejada del pueblo camine sola por la playa. El cielo estaba negro lleno de nubes casi impermeables como si estuviera a punto de venir una gran tormenta. Pero el silencio mezclado con las olas chocando ante la arena me confortaba mucho.

Siempre tuve envidia a los marinos, porque entraban en contacto con las infinitas masas de aguas. En lugar de quedarse encerrado en esta maldita isla. Oto-san me conto cuando era niña, millones de historias de héroes que tenían sus aventuras en un barco gigante desplegando con orgullos una bandera negra con una calavera.

_Tenía planeado volver a casa, cuando un bulto adelante mío me paralizo._

Si no fuera por la luz de la luna que luchaba entre salir de las gruesas nubes, no lo hubiera reconocido.

Ahora estoy en una cueva oscura con un "desconocido", nadie sabe que estoy aquí pero tampoco me interesa. Si no fuera por mi ¿Quién lo cuidaría?

Saco todas las cosas de mi mochila y lo acomodo a mí alrededor, acerco un poco más el candil para iluminar el cuerpo dañado del joven.

Anoche por miedo de que perdiera mucha sangre, tape sus heridas más grandes con trozos gruesos de mi vestido. Ahora tenía que sacarlo para desinfectar las heridas, limpiarlas y ponerles la venda; mientras examinaba el resto del cuerpo.

El joven no era tan alto como mi oto-san pero si me llevaba mucha ventaja. Cara hosca y seria; labios débilmente pintados de negro, cejas inexistentes u ocultas por los lentes de ingeniero. Pelo rojo de punta, curiosamente me hace acordar al fuego… reí un poco ante la idea.

Calculo de debe de rondar por los veinte…

_Yo lo conosco_

Solamente esta vestido con unos pantalones negros rasgados y desgastados, tal vez culpa de la basura en el mar y el accidente que tuvo. Mi corazón no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte suspiro mientras se abanicaba frenéticamente intentado recuperar el aire perdido.

_Nunca, _nunca en mi vida vi un hombre desnudo…. En este caso, solamente veo su pecho y siempre me pregunte que escondían en los pantalones…

_Tal vez si le bajo un poco los pantalones despacio para no despertarlo_

¡DOMINO CONCENTRATE!

_Pero… no es mala idea…_

_Puedo sacarme de esta maldita curiosidad por siempre. Además no es algo loco…_

_¿O sí?_

Pero tengo que concentrarme en las heridas, lavarlas lo más rápido posible… ya paso mucho tiempo y puede que las bacterias y virus vayan atacando sus bien formados músculos.

¿Y porque sigo mirando su pantalón?

No es que sea pervertida, ni nada por el estilo pero ¿Qué hago?

_¿Pantalón o heridas?_

_¿Pantalón o heridas?_

_¿Pantalón o heridas?_

-¡Hummm!

El joven pego un brusco salto respirando con dificultad con la nariz. Di un pequeño salto creyendo que se había despertado pero simplemente se había ahogado o eso creí cuando empezó a abrir débilmente los ojos, gruñendo malhumorado. Rápidamente agarre el agua y con la mano libre, acaricie detrás de su cuello levantando despacio su cabeza.

-Bebe…- apenas abrió la boca invertí el liquido sobre sus secos y negros labios, pare cuando vi que se atraganto un poco.

No vi su mano aferrándose a mi muñeca, moviéndome hacia su boca para saborear nuevamente el agua entre sus labios, por impulso apreté su cuero cabelludo con mi otra mano, pareció no molestarle. Tomaba como si, estuviera a punto de morir si no lo hacía. Calmando la sed molesta que le producía sarpullidlo en su garganta

-Despacio- pedí amablemente, con un ligero tono de voz casi inexistente. Parezco cobarde.

El me ignoro completamente hasta que vacio la pequeña botella y soltó mi mano ¡Gracias a Dios! Creí que iba a romperme los huesos hasta hacerlo polvo. Deje su cabeza nuevamente hacia la pared rocosa de la cueva y me senté al lado, viendo como abría los ojos confundido.

-¿Dónde…?- quiso hablar pero el pobre, le costaba modular y apretaba los dientes, arqueando sus cejas inexistentes mientras resaltaba sus arrugas de la frente.

-Estamos en una cueva, te iba a curar las heridas-apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras gruñía. Con su brazo izquierdo sostuvo su hombro derecho. Su pecho subía y bajaba mientras veía la desesperación en sus ojos negros… como lo imagine: _es igual a mi oto-san, se frustra consigo mismo cuando esta herido._

-Ya sé que te duele el brazo pero por favor, decime donde…- no termine de hablar, su mano sano se cerró en mi garganta apretando con fuerza. No pude evitar tratar de detenerlo pero mis delgados dedos no tenían fuerza contra los suyos que podían agarrar mi cuello completamente….

Mierda.

Me obliga a levantar mi mentón pero mantengo el contacto visual con él… no sé si es el hecho, que a pesar de estar herido, tiene fuerza suficiente para ahorcarme o sus ojos negros observándome como un verdadero depredador, lo que me produce cosquillas. Siento como palpita mi cuello y el miedo recorre todas las venas de mi cuerpo, trato de concentrarme y recordar las palabras de mi oto-san… a él no le gustan los cobardes.

-**¿Quién sabe qué estoy aquí?**

**-**Nadie…- apretó mas, pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos azules.

-**No me mientas.**

-¡Es enserio, ya te hubieran agarrado si fuera así!

Suaviza un poco su mano. Supongo que comienza a creerme. Analiza las posibles variantes y se examina el cuerpo, las telas de mi anterior vestido se destiñeron completamente ante la sangre. Luego estudio los medicamentos que tenia a mi lado, estaba claro cuál era mis intenciones.

_Sonrió…_

Amplio sus labios humedeciéndolos rápidamente con su lengua filosa mirándome como una presa deliciosa ¿Es que soy tan… apetecible? Sin soltar mi garganta me tira hacia él logrando que mis labios choquen con los suyos.

Siempre me imagine como sería mi primer beso (_¡Si! Es mi primer beso no se burlen =( _) Creí que era con un grandioso y fuerte pirata, arriba del mástil de un barco tan grande como mi casa y de fondo el amanecer radiante como en los cuentos…

Bueno…. Un grandioso pirata es, _Eso creo. _Ósea, sé que no cualquiera llega hasta esta parte del Grand Line al menos que seas muy fuerte. Ahora está muy herido y por culpa de los malditos marinos. Supongo que también tiene que tener todo una tripulación y un barco a su alcance. Tal vez el barco no, porque anoche en el mar se veía enormes pedazos de madera flotando en el oscuro horizonte.

_Al menos mi primer beso es con él, no podía esperar nada mejor. _

Una de las razones por la cual lo salve es porque lo reconocí enseguida. Cuando tenía doce fui invitada especial con mi Oto-san, a la inauguración de un casino de mi madrina Cocodrille; a pesar de que ellos se llevan mal, me trato como si fuera una muñeca. Resumiendo: me enamore a primera vista de un chico (mas grande que yo) que se estaba peleando con los camareros, la sangre impactando sobre sus puños y él limpio provocaba temblores en mi pecho. Después que la situación se calmara fui a pedirle un beso

**Claramente me rechazo. **

Y ese joven ahora me está besando después de cuatro años.

Abrió su boca para morder con fuerza mi labio superior, gemí ante el contacto de sus dientes. Trate de alejarme de él pero enrededo sus dedos sobre mi cabello rubio para no despegarme. Me agarro unas pequeñas nauseas pero trague con dificultad aunque apretó enseguida y pequeñas gotas de sangre salieron de mis labios. Él comenzó a lamerlas como si fuera agua. Gemí un poco cuando mis nervios comenzaron a colapsar liberando energías tortuosas en mi ropa interior y cosquillas en mis pechos como deseando ser tocadas.

Por falta de aire abro la boca y él aprovecha para meter su lengua dentro de mi boca, pero torpemente ante el contacto, la muerdo.

-¡¿QUÈ MIERDA PENSABAS?!- se alejo golpeando su espalda contra la pared.

-¡No tienes derecho a enojarse! Nunca di un beso.

-¡Aun así no es excusa, tonta!

-¡AHHH! No me llames tonta, es más tonta la gente que lo dice.

-¡Vos eres más tonta con esa chillosa voz!

-Fufufu dijiste tonta otra vezzzz

-¡Calla…!- libero un gemido doloroso proveniente de su brazo derecho. Estudio un poco más la cueva- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Anoche te encontré mal herido en la playa y te traje a esta cueva- comienzo a explicar mientras abro los desinfectantes- también recupere esto- saco de mi mochila una tela negra con una calavera extraña en el medio. El herido enseguida se le iluminaron los ojos mientras la agarraba desesperado, supongo que un gracias hubiera bastado.

-¿Te duele mucho?- claro que le duele, pero no puedo evitar preguntarle.

-No…- gruño salvaje apretando más su hombro derecho y volvió a examinar la cueva. Luego dejo caer su cabeza sobre sus gruesos dedos mientras se acariciaba los ojos.

-¿Te acuerdas lo que paso anoche?- rio ante mi pregunto, soltó una carcajada sonora pero el verdadero impacto fue cuando golpeo la pared.

-¿Dices que me encontraste en la playa?- asentí enseguida, tengo miedo que se enoje- ¿Habia alguien más?- negué rápido- ¿Estas segura?

-…-

-…-

-…-

El miedo apodero mis huesos como si me sostuvieran los hilos de mi oto-san. Me concentre tanto en él, que no preste atención hacia alrededor para saber si habia alguien más ¡Mierda! No volvió a la playa, puede que haya otro herido y yo lo deje solo.

-¡CONTESTA!

El grito produjo que volviera a la realidad, negándome a llorar.

-N-No vi a nadie más…

-¿Segura puta?

-¡No soy puta!

-¡CONTESTA LA MALDITA PREGUNTA!

-¡ESTOY SEGURA!

Mi voz sonó más patética de lo normal, con un estúpido chillido que me reduce la edad. Baje la cabeza, incomoda por verlo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Algún barco?

-Vi el de la Marina clavando en el puerto pero… después grandes pedazos de madera.

-¡Mierda!- grito otra vez, gruñendo con fuerza pegando repetidamente la pared de la cueva- ¡ESTAS MUERTO SMOKER! ¡¿ESCUCHASTE HIJO DE PUTA?! ¡TE MATARE!

Ignorando las heridas abiertas, se paró tambaleándose de un lado para otro echando fuego por la nariz. Sabía perfectamente que por culpa de su debilitado cuerpo no iba a llegar más lejos que la boca de la cueva, pero aumentaría la intensidad en las heridas provocando empeorar su situación, lo último que necesita son más golpes y la sangre cayendo de su cuerpo como cascada.

_Eso sí, _tenía que admitir que tiene una gran imaginación para las puteadas.

Cayó para un costado apoyándose sobre la pared de la cueva jadeando mientras se presionaba las heridas de su pecho. Inmediatamente me adelante a él.

-¿Qué carajo piensas hacer?- intente empujarlo hacia adentro pero paso arriba mío como si fuera una pequeña hormiga.

-¿Acaso eres retrasada?- de milagro llego al bosque jadeando y transpirando como si le hubiera caído encima suyo un cubo de agua- ¡VAMOS HUMITOS DE MIERDA, COBARDE SAL!

-¡Para de gritar, alguien nos va a descubrir!

-¿Y? Mejor así aparece y le meto una puta rama por el culo ¡POR DESTROZARME EL BARCO! ¡MI PUTO BARCO!

-¿Puedes…?

-¡CALLATE PROSTITA ASQUEROSA! ¿Quieres hacer algo útil? Arrodíllate y chúpame la pija o ¿Prefieres que te reviente la…? ¡AHHH!

Solamente tuve que presionar un poco su brazo derecho para que se callara. Termino dejando, mantuvo la mandíbula abierta por un buen rato y cayo, arrodillado en el piso. Entiendo que este enojado por perder una batalla, pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de que cerrara la boca.

-¿Puedes escucharme? Bien: ni siquiera puedes aguantar que alguien te toque el brazo y ¿Crees que puedes ganar a este tipo? Entiendo que eres fuerte, ya me di cuenta pero no tienes energía ni para mantenerte parado- agarre su brazo sano y lo posiciono detrás de mí cuello, dándole entender que era mejor entrar a la cueva- Mejórate y después de eso, haz lo que quieras.

-Odio perder- declaro, yo sonreí al ver que se habia tranquilizado.

-¿A quién le gusta perder? ¿Era un agente de la Marina?

No respondió, solamente fijo sus ojos negros sobre los azules míos. Desconfiado, aunque a estas alturas ya imaginaba que tenía en cuenta, que era un pirata.

-¿Era un usuario de Fruta de Diablo?

-Logia…

-Es difícil contra esos- alce las cejas, se creen mucho esos tipos por haber comido las mejores frutas. Pero sacando los poderes de lado, son débiles como los civiles- pero oto-san me dijo de algo llamado "Haki" para luchar contra ellos.

Cuando lo ayude a que se sentara, no pude disimular mi molestia, al ver sus ojos sorprendidos. Yo me ubique a su lado para comenzar con el largo tratamiento.

-¿Qué esperabas que por ser rubia, sea ignorante?

-Con esa voz chillona, no podemos hablar mucho que digamos.

Decidí no atacar…

-Con permiso- con cuidado saco la seda de mi vestido pegada ante la gran herida mal cicatrizada ¡Mierda! Voy a tener que romper la cascara para poder limpiarla por completo… _va a doler_- Anoche enseguida me di cuenta que eras un pirata, así que era mejor no pedir ayuda y te lleve acá- humedecí el algodón con alcohol y comienzo por la de peor estado, después voy con el brazo- esto va a arder un rato.

-¡Tsk! Como si fuera a molestarme- colorado desvió la mirada, reí un poco al verlo- ¿De qué te ríes, puta?

-Tienes actitudes que son de mi padre…- rio un poco, ese comentario le gusto.

-No me compares con un viejo- logre quitar las cascaras que se formaron sobre su pecho, en su lugar estaban los músculos rojos y palpitando con pequeños hilos de sangre- a propósito besas para el orto.

-¡¿Qué esperabas?! Si nunca di un beso- _¿Por qué salió con ese tema?_

-¿Cómo que nunca diste uno? No me gusta que me mientan.

-Pero si es verdad, ningún chico me lo pidió…- muevo los dedos tímida mientras me sonrojo- además yo se lo pedí a ALGUIEN pero me rechazo.

-¿Quién puede ser tan retrasado como para rechazarte?

-En realidad vos me rechazaste

-….- parpadeo un par de veces, incrédulo- ¡DEJA DE INVENTAR COSAS, PUTA Y HABLA CON CLARIDAD!

-¡No es mi culpa que tengas mala memoria! No te acuerdas, hace cuatro años en Arabasta rechazaste a una chica que te pidió un simple e inocente beso.

-¿Arabasta?- una espuma blanca pasa por sus heridas, por culpa del desinféctate y la limpio con el paño- solo estuve una vez, cuando trabajaba para Garfio (Cocodrille) por una estúpida fiesta… me pelee con el hijo de puta de las bebidas por no tener sake, después vino una niña estúpida a pedirme….

¿Se habrá puesto colorado de darse cuenta que esa niña estúpida ahora lo está ayudando o por la cara de orto que puse?

-¡ERAS UNA NIÑA, YO NO SOY UN PEDOFILO!

-¡MENTIRA, PARA ESE MOMENTO ERA TODA UNA MUJER!

-¡AHORA ERES UNA MUJER! ¡MIRA LAS TETAS QUE TIENES!- en eso baja sus negros ojos sobre mi pecho. Una sonrisa pervertida y degenerada pasa por sus labios, mientras que con su mano sana se refriega los ojos divertidos. Me gustaría saber en que estas pensando- Me gustaría que me aclares algo…

-¿Humm?

-¿Tengo que creer, que ahora me está curando una "niña" que gusta de mi…?- vi unos brillos alrededor de él, orgulloso como si tuviera una belleza superior- ¿Al que le robe su primer beso y es doctora?

-Solo se lo básico como primero auxilios…

-¿Cocinar?- asiento la cabeza- ¿Tiene uno de los mejores cuerpos que he visto?- _no provoques que me sonroje- _¿Y encima es virgen?

-¿Cómo supiste eso?

-No me subestimes- me guiño el ojo, que rápido cambia de humor. Molesta (y temblando) me vuelvo a concentrar en su pecho- Vamosss no te enojes, muñequita- estira la mano tratando de acariciar mi rostro pero alejo enseguida, indignada.

-Estoy tratando de currarte las heridas, no me distraigas.

-Perdón por ser una distracción- parecía disfrutar su posición. No paraba de sonreír modesto, al menos estaba de buen humor.

Me mordí el labio cuando subí a su cuello, al tener todo su pecho vendado. Sus músculos se tensaron ante el contacto del alcohol pero no escuche ninguna queja. Disimuladamente volvía a mirar sus redondos ojos: tenía pupilas chicas con un enorme aviso de peligro sobre ellos. Sentí de nuevo la sangre de mis labios pero me limpie enseguida, había algo en esos ojos que era adictivos y embriagantes. Aprecié el calor que emitía de su cuerpo, calmando mis estúpidos nervios.

-¿Me ayudaste solamente porque me reconociste?- pregunto al notar lo poco creíble que era esta situación. Yo tarde un rato en darme cuenta y con una voz estúpida explique.

-No solamente eso… mi oto-san me explico varias veces el verdadero significado de la piratería- eso le sorprendió, alzo la cejas y estire la venda hasta detrás de su cuello, él colaboro- el pirata es aquel que está en contra del Gobierno Mundial, aquel que no acepta sus estúpidas reglas. Estar constantemente controlados por una "justicia" ciega y aburrida es patético. Los piratas son la base de la revolución y los que darán el principio de la nueva era, donde solamente los más fuertes decidirán que está bien y mal. La Nueva Era se formara a través de ellos, donde la guerra perpetua tendrá, por fin, los jugadores establecidos.

No hablo por unos segundos. Ya no sonreía pero tampoco fruncía el ceño. Estaba serio, pensativo, calculando con cuidado las palabras que dije.

-Tengo respeto hacia los piratas- finalice, esperando a que entendiera mi filosofía- por eso te salve.

De nuevo silencio. Pero no era incomodo y finalmente sonrió.

-¿Tu padre era pirata no?- dude si era un pregunta pero igual respondí.

-Por lo que se, dejo de serlo cuando cumplí seis.

-Es interesante tu oto-san.

* * *

_-¡Mira, mira, mira lo que encontré!_- cante feliz de mi valioso descubrimiento. Saque de mi mochila su Cartel de búsqueda y se lo di- ¡Al fin se tu nombre!

-¿Dónde encontraste esto?

-Lo están esparciendo por todo el pueblo Kid-sama…

-Supongo que ya saben que…- se detuvo pensativo. Incrédula parpadee un par de veces y él me estudio como extraño- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

-¡Ohhh! Kid-sama… ¿Te molesta?

-No es que me moleste pero… ¿Por qué tanta formalidad?

-¿Cómo para qué? Eres uno de los más grandes piratas del Nuevo Mundo- siento como mis ojos brillan de emoción- Escuche muchísimas cosas sobre vos.

-¿En serio?- levanto las cejas divertido. Yo sabía que estaba ridículamente emocionada, pero no podía aguantar de la tensión.

-¡Claro! Eres el más fuerte de los Once Supernovas, encima para ser novato tienes una recompensa superior de 300.000.000, debes ser increíble ¡Sigo sin creer que te tengo al lado mío!

-¡Creeeelo!-reí un poco ante su expresión. Se veía ridículo cuando se agrandaba pero todavía me cuesta entender que él, sea el protagonista de las más grandes hazañas- Me encanta como cambio tu actitud bonita, al saber quién soy.

-¡Siempre te trate bien, aunque me dijeras puta!- parece que lo reconoció porque no frunció el ceño ni nada.

-Tienes una debilidad por los piratas famosos, putita- _En realidad, tengo una debilidad con cualquiera que haya salido de la isla_- ¿Viste algún otro cartel?

-¡Ahhh! Sí, me olvide de dártelo- saco de mi mochila otro cartel, del sub Capitán. Kid-sama desplego una sonrisa al verlo- espero que Killer este bien.

-No pude escuchar mucho porque mi vieja me saco a patadas del pueblo- debido a la constante vibración, me encogí un poco- Pero… ¿Me podrías contar de tus aventuras?

-Jajajajaja no te excites demasiado muñequita- me agarra del mentón obligándome a levantar la cabeza ¡Mierda! Me tiene atrapada- Mis historias tienen un precio ¿Vas a querer igual?

Asentí emocionada, amplié mi sonrisa mostrando mis dientes y Kid-sama respondió con el mismo efecto.

-Me gusta tu sonrisa- pellizco mi mejilla- mientras tanto revisa mi brazo que me duela como la puta madre.

Enseguida saco las vendas de su brazo derecho, mientras Kid-sama comenzaba a explicar acerca de una isla decorada con tumbas de piratas, que fue la primera en encontrarse cuando entraron a Grand Line. Pero deje de escuchar cuando siento como mi alma se me cae sobre mis pies.

_Eso explica el olor podrido…_

Su brazo derecho prácticamente no existe, está cubierto de una capa mucosa podrida con diferentes tonos azulados y violetaceos. Carne putrefacta saliendo en tiras cuando saco las vendas negras, no veo ningún rastro de sangre, solo pus formando burbujas pequeñas.

Trague la saliva que se habia formando en mi boca, por querer pedir disculpas. Sabía que habia pocas probabilidades de que el brazo derecho vuelva a tener toda su sensibilidad pero… en una noche llego a tal estado que me asusto tanto, apenas escucho los latidos de mi corazón.

-**Mierda…- **mis ojos estudiaron con más atención a Kid-sama, ahora me doy cuenta. Estaba tan emocionada por mostrarle su cartel de búsqueda, que no me habia prestado atención, en las gotas gordas de transpiración que salían de su cuello y rostro. Jadeaba de miedo o cansancio.

-¿Sentís el brazo?- el asintió, está claro que miente. Agarre su mano apretándola con fuerza y este lanzo un grito desgarrador.

-¡¿Qué mierda…?!

-¿Por qué no me dijiste ayer que te dolía el brazo?

-¿Qué esperabas que llorara como una niña?- escupió obligándome a pegarle una cachetada seca. No entendía como alguien podía tener tal grado de orgullo para ocultar su dolor.

Pero debe ser muy fuerte como para hacerlo. Cualquiera se hubiera puesto a llorar a tal grado de corrupción. Su nivel de voluntad y moral debe ser increíble. Como todo pirata fuerte… tal vez no debo subestimarlo.

-Debemos cortar el brazo.

-¿Qué?- no parecía sorprendido, imaginaba la peor posibilidad que era esa. Pero no quería escuchar.

-Es un nido de bacterias y virus, con el tiempo se expandirá sobre tu cuerpo aprovechando tus defensas bajas- hablaba como me enseñaba Dorotea sobre las heridas más graves. Toque su frente; como lo imagine, estaba hirviendo de fiebre y yo que creía que era otra clase de calor- el problema es como lo hacemos.

-Si Wire estuviera con nosotros…

-¿Wire?

-El medico de mi barco- sus ojos se posaron, poco más debajo de su hombro que todavía estaba rescatable- ¿No tienes noticias de alguien más de mi tripulación?- negué con la cabeza. En el pueblo se anda rumoreando que los Piratas de Kid pueden estar escondidos en el bosque pero no se encontró a ninguno por ahora.

Con la botella, moje un paño frio y se lo posicione sobre la frente. Se notó aliviado ante el cambio de temperatura pero siguió endureciendo su mandíbula sin dejar de mirar su brazo.

-Voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

-¡¿Pensabas hacerlo solo?!

-Hagámoslo ahora- con agilidad se quita el cinturón desgastado y trata de acomodarlo en su hombro.

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no!- se lo saco de su mano izquierda llena de llagas por las quemaduras. El suelta un gemido cuando toco su brazo derecho, aunque lo esconde mordiéndose el labio- ¡Tengo que preparar unas cosas antes!

-¡¿Cómo qué?!

-¿Después de cortar como piensas detener la sangre?- no cambio su expresión, seguía tan terco y hosco como un ogro. Por favor que no haga ninguna locura- si cortamos tu brazo saldrá una inmensa cantidad de sangre y podrías morir enseguida por anemia.

-¿Y que sugieres que hagamos?

**-**Va a doler- sabía que habia que hacer en casos así, pero son extremadamente dolorosos- va a doler tanto que puede que te desmayes por eso.

-¿Por quién me tomas?- incluso con la respiración entrecortada, los temblores constantes, la tos y la transpiración saliendo de todos los poros de su piel, seguía teniendo ese brillo peligroso sobre sus ojos negros amenazándome a muerte segura: violándome o degollándome viva.

-Una vez cortamos, hay que poner un metal, pero antes tiene que estar rojo de lo caliente que este- su mandíbula cayo al entender la gravedad de la situación.

-Quieres matarme…

-Es la única manera que conozco y si sabes otra menos dolorosa, me gustaría escucharla.

No supe de donde saque la confianza suficiente como para retarlo. Negándome a sacarla, mantuve la compostura para que Kid-sama entienda, que tampoco me gusta mucho la idea de estar encima de carne putrefacta y sangre saliendo de todas partes.

-Aguántame un rato que vaya a buscar una placa de metal en mi casa y vuelvo tan rápido como pueda- antes de que pudiera asentir agarro mi mochila y salgo corriendo.

No dudo mucho por culpa de mis malditos zapatos, es igual que correr sin ellos, las piedras puntiagudas se meten adentro de mi pie y juro sentir la tierra pasando por la planta de mi pie. Todavía sigo sin entender porque me los pongo.

Como ya estaba anocheciendo, tengo más cuidado. Dorotea debe estar en la cocina preparando la cena y mi madre en su taller con la radio a todo volumen. De nuevo, saco la llave de mi corpiño y abro el candado. Con la misma velocidad que esta mañana, entro cerrando las dos puertas.

Durante el camino, estuve visualizando que era lo que iba a necesitar, algo grande y grueso para que no se funda por el calor. Tenia en mente, agarra una tabla de metal azul que oto-san utiliza cuando INTENTA hacer parrilladas (resalto "intenta" porque luego termina explotando la mitad del pueblo, accidentalmente) está claro que Oto-san, no sirve para la cocina.

Tarde más de lo que supuse para encontrarlo. Pero al final, lo halle bajo los escombros de la parrilla anterior que habia quemado Oto-san. Era un poco más ancho que mi pecho y largo como mi brazo, no me convenció totalmente. Algo tan grande seria incómodo para transportarlo y tardaría en calentarse pero era lo único que tenía en mente, no me arriesgaría a tardar más tiempo. Algo me dice que sería capaz de hacerlo solo, si no llego a tiempo.

Creo que era el miedo de que alguien descubriese que estoy acá, lo que me provoco un pequeño derrame cerebral al tratar de meter la tabla de metal adentro de mi pequeña mochila. Intentaba de todos los medios pero no entraba, maldije a todos los dioses habidos por haber.

-_Jesús, Ala, Buda los amo a todos…_

Una rama en el piso se rompió ante el contacto de un pie, afuera del cobertizo.

¿Serán los Dioses ayudándome a meter esta porquería en la mochila?

Rápidamente me agache, dejando con cuidado el trozo azul en el piso, logrando por milagro no hacer ningún ruido. Los enormes pedazos de chatarra me impedían acercarme a la ventana, poco más de medio metro. Aunque por culpa de la oscura noche, solo pude ver los a nitidez, los grandes pinos que daban la bienvenida al bosque. Si habia alguien ahí afuera, era fácilmente camuflado por la sombra de los árboles y algo me decía que lo sabía.

Reconocí las posibles variantes: A) no podía ser un animal, la gran mayoría están en lo profundo del bosque lejos de la civilización B) si fuera Dorotea o mi vieja abrían notado que en las puertas dobles no está puesto el candado y abrían entrado.

Por lo que solamente me queda C) algún habitante del pueblo estaba rumoreando por mi casa y me vio adentro del cobertizo guardando la tabla de metal azul.

Si fuera así, está tomando la situación con mucha calma como yo. Sabía que lo habia escuchando porque deduje que me vio agacharme pero no se echó a correr ni nada, el ruido de sus zapatos contra la hierba lo hubiera delatado enseguida. Al menos que esté dando pasos lentos volviendo hacia el bosque. Mi casa estaba un poco lejos del pueblo y sabía perfectamente que nadie se acercaría a nosotras, por lo que el intruso no se va a arriesgar que alguien lo vea cerca de mi Mansión. Este (si es que es, inteligente) volverá al bosque, rodeándolo hacia el pueblo.

Lo cual que generaba dos nuevas posibilidades: A) estaba en el bosque, me vio y me persiguió para entender porque tenía más prisa o B) es un maldito pervertido que nos espía desde hace tiempo.

Prefiero quedarme con la A, pero no tengo ninguna conclusión correcta para eliminar la segunda.

Si fuera por mí, saldría para pegarle con el pedazo de metal que tengo pero no debo llamar más la atención que necesito y además, si estoy mucho tiempo acá, corro más riesgo que Dorotea o mi puta vieja descubran que algo pasa mal en el cobertizo o irán directamente a mi cuarto, concluyendo su teoría de que estoy escondiendo algo, al no verme ahí.

Saco esta maldita tabla de mi mochila, me la cuelgo de los dos hombros mientras que con una mano sostengo la tabla y con la otra preparo el candado.

Con agilidad que no supe de donde saque, logre cerrar el candado trabando las dos puertas en silencio como si nada hubiera pasado.

Decidi no dedicar mi valioso tiempo en saber donde estaba el pervertido, tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Lo cual fue un estúpido error porque apenas pude esconderme entre las sombras de los arboles. Me paralizo una mano gruesa tapando mi boca y una cuchilla redondeada afilanda contra mi cuello.

_MIerda..._


	3. Killer

**Konichiwaaaa **

**¡Por favor no me maten!**

**Lamento que haya tardado tanto en actualizar pero me lleve cuatro materias, solamente pude dar 2 bien y las demas las tengo que recursar en febrero. **

**Originalmente este cap iba a ser mucho mas largo pero, me di cuenta que no iba a terminar nunca y lo dividi en dos partes. **

**Debido a un error que Javi noto, el brazo que pierde Kid es el izquierdo y no el derecho. Por lo cual no confien mucho en este fintc.**

**Gracias a VampaiaHime y a Mindy la Chica del Pan (por favor, no te mueras de una hemorragia nasal) por los reviews y los favs =3  
**

**Espero que les guste el cap. No es muy empalagoso porque tuve que atar unos cabos sueltos. **

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Killer**

Yo se lo dije.

Se lo dije, una y otra vez: _"Jamás pelees cuando estas herido"_

¿Y que hace mi querido Capitán, después de salir sumamente lesionado por culpa de una pelea con los Pacifistas? Pelear con el Comodoro Smoker.

-¡Kid, no seas inútil no sobrevivirás!

-¿Quién mierda te crees para decirme eso?- me agarra por del cuello de mi camisa azul, echando humos por la nariz divertido. Con esa misma agilidad hago aparecer un cuchillo rozando su grueso cuello. Sabía al instante, que provocaría el enojo no imprevisto de Kid y toda una manada de cuchillos y pistolas preparadas para disparar encima de mi casco.

-Yo soy tu Sub-Capitán, el que evita que tomes decisiones estúpidas.

-No seas dramático, si tienes miedo quédate tranquilo que te voy a proteger- resalto orgulloso sonriendo maliciosamente. Desde que se enteró que era el Supernova con mayor recompensa, esta tortuosamente engreído e imperativo, destruyendo todo a su camino sin ni siquiera, razonar. Eso no era algo que me quejaría pero conozco bien la fortaleza de Smoker y como está la tripulación, es preferible pasar desapercibido, que aparecer en la primera plana de los diarios todos moretoniados y rumbo a Impel Down.

_El solo pensarlo me causa alergia. _

Pero Kid, hacia oídos sordos y ordeno rumbo inmediato al barco de la maldita marina. Se paró en la popa, impaciente con una enorme cantidad de navajas volando a su alrededor, palpitando las venas en la raíz de su nariz con un delicado tick en su ojo izquierdo. Estaba demasiado emocionado. Puede que él aspecto de Kid, sea temerario, que todo aquel que se enfrente a él directamente se esfumaba su sueño de morir de viejo pero para mí seguía siendo ese niño incorregible que se mordía el labio con fuerza, para aguantar las lágrimas por las fuertes golpizas que le daba el borracho de su padre recordándole que había sido su culpa que su madre muriera en su parto.

-Al menos pudiste escapar de Kizaru- me apoyo de espaldas hacia el barandal para observar sus ojos negros sobre mi casco.

-Debiste haberme dejado- me empuja para atrás, mordiéndose el labio negro como si bebiera de la sangre que sale.

Observo a Wire preguntando través de mi mascara pero él niega con la cabeza, parece que también lo intento. Ambos sabíamos que Kid no estaba en posición para pelear pero es demasiado impetuoso y terco como cabra.

-Que renuncies una pelea por estar herido no te convierte en una persona débil, Kid, solamente te hace más inteligente.

No respondió, solo se quedó en la popa del barco observándome con receloso, arqueando las cejas inexistentes, estaba claro que no importa lo que diga, nada lo detiene. Así es él, admira y desea la violencia con la muerte como si fuera parte de su ser. Tiembla ante el deseo de pegarle a alguien, quiere hacerlo.

-Escuche que el Comodoro Smoker es fuerte- desplegó una sonrisa ante la ética del rumor- puedo destruirlo, aun estando así.

-¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije cuando sucedió el incidente que tuviste con tu padre?

-¿Otra vez con esa jodida historia? Killer me agradas pero te estas volviendo un dolor de cabeza.

-¡Mejor porque así me prestas un poco de atención Kid! No viaje toda la mitad de Grand Line para que termines muerto en el fondo del océano.

-No exageres Killer, solamente es un maldito Comodoro.

-**Responde mi pregunta**… ¿Qué te dije cuando sucedió lo de tu padre?

Tenso su cuello como si las venas estuvieran a punto de explotar. Se perfectamente que el recuerdo no le agrada pero tampoco muestra resentimiento. Kid nunca se arrepiente de sus hechos, tiene un ego tan grande como su altura.

-_"No me obligues a decirte: te lo dije"_

-Enserio Kid, no me hagas llegar a esa situación.

Su respuesta fue simplemente golpearme la cabeza con la suya.

Por un momento creí que Kid no entendía lo que pasaba por su pequeño cerebro. Supuestamente le tendría que doler más a él por la dureza de mi mascara pero luego de caer pude notar que se había puesto una placa de metal en su frente. Me pregunto en qué momento se lo puso.

-Voy a acabar con él como todos los putos que se cruzaron por mi camino.

Media hora después, ese maldito pelirrojo estaba volando por los aires, mirando las estrellas como si se burlaran de él con una cara de retrasado mental.

Algunas veces de mi vida me pregunte porque no aproveche la oportunidad de comer una Fruta del Diablo. Y la respuesta aparece cuando estoy en el barco de la Marina, compenetrado en observar como el barco que Kid y yo nos habíamos esforzado tanto en comprarlo siendo comido por el fuego, junto con el pelirrojo volando siendo incendiado por un lado.

-Tiene que ser un sueño- parecía demasiado fantasioso.

¿Por qué nunca comí una Fruta del Diablo? Porque soy el único que no tartamudearía en saltar hacia el interminable océano para rescatar al maldito pelirrojo.

Al agua pesada del océano le cuesta atravesar mi mascara por lo que tengo más probabilidades de encontrar a Kid, pero la oscuridad me engañaba, por un momento creía que era él pero solamente una roca puntiaguda alta. El frió cortaba mi piel como si fuera uno de mis cuchillos, ahora sé lo que sienten mis victimas cuando la atravieso. Por un momento, estaba seguro que sangraba pero sabía que era algo imposible, es solamente una ilusión provocada por tu cerebro cuando entras en pánico, al entrar en el mar frió polar que te muestra las garras y lo único que puedes hacer es dejarte morder y despedazar. Aguantar para llegar a cumplir tu objetivo, o mueres en el proceso.

Trato de nadar pero una fuerza invisible me golpea como si fuera débil. Me encojo resistiéndome a marearme, la corriente marina me obliga a dar vuelta manipulándome como un juguete.

Me avergoncé al pensar que debí haber tomados esas estúpidas clases de natación cuando era joven ¡Pero noooo! rompía mi aburrimiento con entrenamientos duros en el único Templo Shaolin que habia en el pueblo y cuando a mis padres les agarraba un ataque maternal, me encerraban en un cuarto llenos de libros y no me dejaban Salir hasta que estudie todos. Ahora que soy estoy en medio de un agujero negro, tratando de encontrar una aguja de 2,05m, tan grande que saldrías corriendo si te lo encuentras de noche en una calle abandonada y con una expresión neutra imagino, al menos que siga teniendo la misma cara de retrasado.

Una vez que la corriente se calmó, logro subir hacia arriba. Me da vergüenza admitir que me entro, solamente un poco de pánico cuando noto que estaba bastante lejos del barco… o lo que quedaba de él. Al menos el de la Marina, tampoco termino bien parado.

Generalmente siempre poseo un poco de esperanzas cuando las situaciones se complican, pero esta noche no sé qué creer. No visualizaba a Kid, me era imposible ver el océano negro y la luz de la Luna no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Los gritos desesperantes de los marines por apagar el fuego, mientras que enormes pedazos de madera flotaban como una barca. No importara para que dirección nadara, me encontraba solo.

No me di cuenta que temblaba hasta que comencé a titubear mis dientes, aspire hondo para adentro y nade hacia la isla, que al principio creía que era otro pedazo de madera del antiguo nave.

Imaginen la distancia en que estaba.

* * *

No fue el sol brillado sobre mi rostro, ni el sonido placentero del mar chocando contra la arena lo que me despertó, sino una jodida ave que no se le ocurrió mejor entretenimiento que picotear mi mascara. Eso sí, recobre venganza agarrándola del cuello antes que prendiera vuelo y romperla en el acto.

-Maldita ave.

No soy de esos que comienzan a delirar _¿Qué hubiera pasado si….? _Simplemente calculo las soluciones y convenzo a Kid, de hacer la más segura. Pero esa mañana, desee con todas mis fuerzas que solamente fuese un sueño y que en realidad, nos pasamos la noche bebiendo y ahora estamos todos desmayados en la playa, con una jaqueca interminable.

Y no solo en una isla desconocida.

Malditos Marines de mierda. Un día voy a despedazarlos a todos.

O mejor colgarlos boca abajo e ir cortándoles grandes trozos de sus podridos músculos con mis cuchillas.

Podía oír los gritos desesperantes saliendo de sus miserables gargantas cuando la hoja del filo atraviesa su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que estos liberan dolorosas descargas eléctricas sobre su espalda provocando temblores. Algunos suplicarían que los maten, otros traicionaría al Gobierno Mundial con la esperanza de seguir con vida.

Pero yo no soy un nombre que se deja manipular tan fácilmente. Matar nunca fue mi estilo.

Pero la tortura… es todo un arte. Y después dejarlos vivos para el recuerdo les persiga para toda la vida es una obra maestra que solo Kid sabe apreciar.

Hablando de Kid…

**¿Dónde mierda te metiste?**

Por todos los demonios, que no esté en el fondo del mar. Todavía con la ave chorreando sangre en mi mano, observe el infinito océano calmado entrando en mis tobillos como incitándome a entrar para buscar a mi Capitán, cuando sabía que las probabilidades eran nulas.

Cualquiera hubiera entrado en pánico en una situación así. Pero estaba extrañamente calmado (que me molestaba un poco). La corriente de Grand Line, anoche estaba excesivamente salvaje y un dolor agudo en mi espalda confirmo mi teoría que me habia golpeado con unas rocas duras. Recuerdo haber nadado un rato hacia la isla hasta que me hundí para abajo…. Y lo demás, es todo negro.

Lo que me mantenía calmado era: que si yo termine en la orilla, Kid también porque se perfectamente, que todas las corrientes tienen una dirección. Al menos que el maldito pelirrojo no tenga fuerzas para sacar la cabeza del agua, no creo que haya motivo para alarmarse.

Enseguida, agarro un par de ramas que habia alrededor, y con un poco de fuerza logro crear una pequeño fuego, lo suficiente como para calentar la carne del animal pero no tan alto como para que produzca un humo negro capaz de llamar la atención.

Para que sea un ave molesta estaba bastante deliciosa.

Lo que más me pellizcaba la curiosidad, no era_ ¿Dónde estaba el pueblo (si es que existía uno_)? si no _¿Por qué esta isla no aparece en el mapa?_

Había visto el mapa de Red Line, tantas veces que me sabía todas las rutas posibles de memoria. Al llegar a Archipiélago Sabaody, con Kid estuvimos de acuerdo (al que sucede una vez cada mil años), de encontrar un Log Pose adecuado para el Nuevo Mundo, antes de ir rumbo a la Isla Goiyin. Cuando, de causalidad encontramos un rió que daba a un mar (lo cual era extraño porque supuestamente no debería de haber), el peor error que cometí fue admitir que no aparecía en el mapa y apenas esa frase llego al tímpano de Kid, ordeno inmediatamente marcar rumbo hasta ahí.

Fácilmente uno, llegaría a la lógica que si la Isla no aparece en el mapa, es porque algo está ocultando el Gobierno Mundial de ella.

_Perfecto, podríamos tener la aventura de nuestras vidas y no estamos de las mejores condiciones. _

Por alguna especie de milagro, no tenía heridas graves. Por lo que camine rumbo hacia el bosque. Porque, algo que me decía que me aleje de la orilla.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando llego al pueblo.

_¡Malditos desgraciados de mierda! ¿A quién se le ocurre poner una civilización al otro extremo de la puta isla de donde me desmayo?_

Termine con más aruñones que antes, las ramas de los arboles pegaban mi torso desnudo bien marcado, como si fueran manos de boxeadores con espinas gruesas en los dedos y los arbustos se quedaban enredados en mis pies dificultándome el poder avanzar. Lo peor de todo es que era un terreno desnivelado y por un descuido mío me enrede en una telaraña del tamaño de un Pacifista. Fue la misma tarántula (que antes estaba ansiosa de comerme) que me ayudo de salir de sus redes, cuando mi mascara se cayó y vio atravez de mis ojos, que yo NO soy una presa.

Cuando llegue al lugar, lo primero que pensé es que, entre en un universo alternativo por culpa del mar, donde estaba en Panem y ahora me encontraba con un sector pequeño del Capitolio.

Había casas (suena muy vulgar) del tamaño y arquitectura que un castillito, pintadas con colores tan fuertes que me dañaba los ojos y lo mas traumático fue ver, "la moda" de los habitantes. Su pelo era de colores extravagantes, con ropa llena de lo que creo que eran diamantes, rubíes, zafiros y demás, algunos poseían un pelo que parecían tener formas de animales y otros, decorados como árbol de navidad. En un momento vi un pato enorme mutante cuando en realidad era una niña de cinco años, otros que no sabías si era hombre o mujer (tal vez, las dos cosas) y lo más impactante es que había algunos que (me parecen que están vivos) animales entrelazados en sus zapatos; _Pobres bichos, los compadezco._

Claramente el tipo de gente con tanta plata que no saben qué hacer con ella.

No pude evitar pensar en Kid, que en este momento, estaría dando órdenes sobre destruir el lugar. Lo que más odiaba de todo era la gente rica y engreída, simplemente que por tener plata, tienen poder y al tener poder manejan el mundo. Y se creen que nadie va a tocarlos por tener influencias.

Eso era algo que el pelirrojo amaba, destruir todo rastro de esperanzas en ellos y mandar un mensaje: _Todos son indefensos cuando se ponen en camino de Eusstas Kid. _

Después de volver a la realidad, suponiendo que estaba en Grand Line, y no en la trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre", note una casa rosa chillón estilo español; un poco más pequeñas que las demás y alejada, se veía solitaria y se notaba que el dueño buscaba privacidad absoluta.

Rodeando la salida del bosque, llegue a la casa con la esperanza que no hubiera nadie. Si mi teoría seria correcta, el dueño debe de contar con al menos, una criada y nadie sale de ahí. Por lo que si no aparece en el Centro por un par de días, no levanta sospechas.

En la parte trasera del castillo pequeño, había un cobertizo y un taller de pintura (lo supuse por los marcos y retrasos sobre la pared con la pintura para todos lados) había una mujer que pasaba de los cuarenta con un guardapolvos manchado de distintos colores, bastante bien conservada. Lo que no me esperaba era ver esa vieja tenia sus manos adentro del pantalón del Alguacil (lo concluye por el uniforme) que tendría como mínimo diez año menos que ella.

Como no me apetecía ver porno (encima se estaba volviendo extraño) iba a retroceder cuando escuche unas pisadas fuertes detrás de mi, contra la ruptura de las pequeñas ramas en el suelo... Me prepare para un soldado o aunque sea un puto civil, me encargaría de el.

_Así__ fue, como conocí a Domino._

Una adolescente con un aspecto infantil, apareció a pocos metros de mi, corriendo agitada. Rubia de pelo lacio hasta la cadera, rasgos delicados y suavez parecida a una muñeca, ojos celestes, un poco gordita y... _unas tetas increíblemente grandes._

Si no fuera por el maldito vestido de monja, tapándole hasta su cuello diría que es el mejor porno _live _que he visto en mi vida.

Tenia una teoria bastante acertada, de que es la hija de la vieja artista pero dudo que el Alguacil tenga parentesco con ella.

La niña entro en el cobertizo sacando la llave de su corpiño _(no tuve buena vista =( )_ y abrió el candado que unía la puerta doble. Una vez adentro, no tardo mucho tiempo en encontrar lo que buscaba: un gran pedazo de metal azul, enterrado en lo que parecía una parrilla quemada.

Por un puto error mio, al concentrarme demasiado en lo que la niña hacia _(no podía perderla de vista) _pise una rama gruesa produciendo un ruido molesto y agudo, lo suficiente como para que ella lo escuchara y se escondiera entre las sombras. Yo también aproveche la oscuridad de la noche para ocultarme entre los arbustos **¡¿EN QUE MIERDA ESTABA PENSANDO?! S**oy un inútil de mierda, desconcentrarme así por una pendeja puta ricachona que debe estar juntándose con el estúpido de su novio egocéntrico relatando la gran cantidad de plata que tiene sus papis. Encima la mina no es de mi tipo, demasiado inocente e ignorante. Seguramente lloraría por un pequeño rasguño en el puto dedo.**  
**

Yo mismo lo cortaría con solo verla llorar, mientras suplica su patética vida. Siento como se me pone dura imaginándola encadenada contra la pared. con la ropa rasgada enseñándole a ser obediente. Con introducirle dos dedos seria lo suficiente para mojarla y penetrarla de un tirón, golpeándola con fuertes embustidas mientras sus tetas saltan sin control.

Creo que recobre la conciencia cuando sentía mi mano sobre mi pantalón

**¡Mierda! **No puedo estar en esta "situación", menos en un momento como este... ¡Vamos! Piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo ¡YA SE! Kid con bikini purpura de tanga bailando la macarena...

_Esa imagen me causo un derrame cerebral, _pero logro que bajara ¡Bendita Aleluya!

Después de varios minutos, la chica decidió salir del maldito cobertizo. Con la mochila colgando de su hombro y la tabla de metal en la mano izquierda. Con una agilidad parecida de un ninja negro logro acercarme detrás de ella, sin que se de cuenta de mi presencia, colocándole una de mis cuchillas sobre su cuello **(no me pregunten de donde lo saque) ** y con la otra mano tapándole la boca, ahogando todo especie de grito.

-Yo que vos me portaría bien- le susurro agriamente rozando mi mascara celeste sobre su oído. Ella trata inútilmente de encontrar un punto débil, creyendo que estaba en ventaja por no cubrir bien sus brazos, pero los mios eran el triple de su tamaño y no hacia falta buen esfuerzo para controlarla- Vamossss, se buena mascota y no te are muchoo daño

Subo la cuchilla lastimandole debajo de su mentón. La niña tensa sus músculos ante el frió tacto de la navaja contra su piel pero apenas lloriquea. Suelta el pedazo de metal azul que tenia en la mano, dejándolo caer en el suelo dando una clara señal que cooperaría. Bajo mi brazo hasta debajo de sus pechos empujándola hacia mi. Pronto su calor corporal se mezcla con el mio saciando el poco frio que tenia.

-¿Killer-san?

Esa voz chillona rompió todo pensamiento que se me cruzaba por la mente en ese momento. La maldita puta imbécil me reconoció, sabia quien era; debieron haber estado repartiendo carteles de búsqueda de toda la tripulación por el pueblo, lo cual era algo que me esperaba.

Pero lo que tarde en entender, fue _la confianza, _que radicaba sobre su tono de voz. No era "miedo" ni "desconcertacion" tampoco lograba detectar una pizca de duda. No era el tono de voz que uno utilizaría ante un extraño peligroso.

No era el tono de voz que uno utilizaría cuando esta en peligro de ser descuartizada por unos de los piratas mas sanguinarios del mundo.

Era como si fuera un viejo amigo de su infancia que desde chicos no nos vimos, alguien que no le haría daño, que la cuidaría. Como si me estuviera esperando.

_Mierda. _

Baje las cuchillas sabiendo que era inútil seguir acarralandola, era demasiado ingenua. Iba a mandarla a la mierda (lo mas sutilmente posible) cuando la niña se da vuelta y con una sonrisa que la comvertia en esas muñecas de porcelana que le regalaban a mi hermana Sadi-chan. A pesar de su piel tenia un bronceado suave, parecía una verdadera muñeca y mas, con ese vestido de "niña buena" y yo que creía que iba a llorar. Amplio su sonrisa mientras un extraño brillo en sus ojos me mantenía confundido, estiro sus brazos y salto arriba mio. Refregando su cara contra mi mascara con un voz chillona que me sangran los oídos.

-¡Killer-san! ¡Killer-san! ¡Killer-san!

-¡¿Pero que carajo te pasa?!

-¡Estoy tan contenta de verte!

-¿Que? o_O

-¡No creí que te encontraría, me siento tan feliz!

-¿Encontrarme?- me alejo un poco de ella pero todavía sigue rodeando sus brazos sobre mi cuello- ¿Me viste alguna vez?

-¡CLARo que si!

-¿Cuando?

-Hoy en el pueblo.

-...-

**Una de dos:** cuando me golpee fuerte con la cabeza perdí varios recuerdos, como el que fui al pueblo (por algún milagro, no me agarraron) a encontrarme con esta niña por alguna extraña razón O esta mina es superdotada, me esta confundiendo para creer que es inofensiva, dejarla ir (viva) y avisar al pueblo que encontró al "Soldado Masacre"

Ambas opciones parecen estúpidas pero por alguna razón, me guiaba mas por la segunda. Cuando conocí a Monkey D. Luffy, no podía creer que su cabeza estuviera en el segundo puesto de los Supernovas, era ingenuo, inútil, descerebrado, e terriblemente impulsivo sin comprender en la situación que lo rodea. Resumiendo: hace lo que mierda quiera y tenia un nivel de humanidad demasiado alto para mi gusto.

_No me sorprendió que tuviera tan buen dialogo con Kid. _

Al Kid, no le gustaba admitirlo pero le había agradado demasiado a Mugiwara, mas cuando golpeo al imbecil del Noble Mundial, que se había metido con una amiga sirena suya.

A lo que quiero ir, es que subestime a Mugiwara cuando lo vi peleando junto con Kid y Law. Ahora se, que ahi que tener cuidado incluso con los mas estúpidos.

-¿Me das un minuto para volver a la realidad?

-¡Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, Kid-sama esta sufriendo!

-¿Kid-sama? Wooooow comienza desde ahi... ¿Te refieres a mi capitán, Eustass Kid?- asiente con la cabeza agarrando el trozo de metal en el suelo- ¿Alto, pelirrojo, con un humor de mierda?_  
_

-Siiiiii

-¡¿Porque mierda no empezaste desde ahí, mocosa?!

.-¡Sumimasen, es que estaba emocionada de no hacerlo sola!

-¿Hacer que?

A trabalenguas, me explico el estado del brazo de Kid. Que no existía otra posibilidad que cortarlo y para que servia el metal. Le pedí que me llevara hacia la cueva donde estaba escondido y ella acepto sin dudarlo.

Creía que había exagerado sobre el estado del capitán, pero la luz del fuego del Candil ilumina la cueva oscura, me di cuenta que lo del brazo era solo un problema mas.

-¡K-Killer!- exclamo sorprendido Kid, jadeando y tosiendo con fuerza.

-¡Demonios Kid!- parecía que le habían echado un balde de agua de lo mucho que transpiraba. Tenia todo el cuerpo vendado y pequeños rasguños cicatrizando en su rostro y cuello. No podía respirar bien, estaba muy pálido como la cera de las velas, y un olor nauseabundo salia de su brazo derecho. Al principio no quería examinarlo, pero no era algo optativo: la carne putrefacta comenzaba desde la punta de sus dedos hasta poco mas arriba de su codo, vibrando ante el dolor y con pequeños hilos de sangre dentro de las venas hinchadas viajando con dificultad.

Me saque la mascara, KId se sorprendió que le mostrara mi rostro ante una desconocida, pero ahora "eso" era lo que menos me importaba.

-_¿T_e duele?- como lo imaginaba: negó la cabeza diciendo que apenas sentía el brazo. Tense los músculos de mi brazo para concentrar toda mi fuerza en mi mano y agarre su brazo herido para apretarlo tanto que sentía como los músculos explotaban.

Kid pego un grito agudo de dolor, mas como un gemido. Tosiendo con fuerza mientras daba pequeños saltos. Sonreí satisfactorio ante su ridículo aspecto.

-¡Pero...! ¿Que haces?

-NO te metas- la niña retrocedió sentándose al lado de Kid. _Que ternura, _la enfermera se niega a alejarse de su paciente... _Que estúpida. _

-¡JODER KILLER!

-¿Que pasa, te duele?- pregunte irónicamente y apreté mas su jodido brazo- ¡VAMOS! Grita mas fuerte y AHÍ sabre si estas bien- lo suelto para golpearle la cabeza y luego lo agarro del mentón para obligarlo a que me mire a los ojos ocultos por culpa de mi flequillo largo ¡Mierda! Esta hirviendo- ¿Que mierda te dije en el barco?

-¿Por que me vienes con...?

-¡¿QUE MIERDA TE DIJE EN EL BARCO?!

-¡NO HACE FALTA QUE ME LO DIGAS, YA LO SE!

-¡Y entonces porque no me prestas atención!- lo suelto cansado, Kid esta logrando sobrepasar mi limite- ¡MÍRATE! No paso un día, desde que peleaste con Smoker y quedaste hecho mierda.

-Tampoco para tanto, me voy a recuperar.

-¡Pero primero ahí que cortarte el brazo!

-¡Ahí un Yonkou que no tiene un brazo!

-¡Pero el tipo SABE manejarse sin un brazo, VOS no!

-¡No seas histérico, aprenderé!

-Eso espero Eusstass Kid, no pase toda la mitad de Grand Line para parar ahora.

El no respondió, solamente tosió con fuerza. Lo ayude a empujarlo para delante así golpear su espalda y ayudarlo a que salga toda la porquería que tiene en los pulmones. La niña agarro una botella y humedeció un paño limpio. Una vez que acomode contra la pared de la cueva, ella lo apoyo en su frente, Kid sonrió ante el tacto frió placentero.

-¿No ahí algo que quieras decirle?

-¡Tsk! Se lo diré después que me recupere- puse los ojos en blanco, y le pegue nuevamente en la cabeza. Ahora que lo noto tiene el pelo aplastado a su cráneo, dándole una imagen mas _suave_.

-Eso te pasa por necio- conteste antes de que recriminara. Luego le dedique mi mas encantadora sonrisa educada a la niña- Gracias por tu ayuda, la verdad no quiero imaginar que habría pasado si, no lo cuidaras...

_"Después te interrogo para saber de tus verdaderas intenciones"_

-Pido disculpas por todas las molestias de este inútil, pero ahora me encargare yo. Sera mejor que vuelvas a casa.

-NO- ordeno Kid, con la poca voz que le quedaba- ella... se... q-queda aq-q-qui.

_Ok... eso no me lo esperaba..._

-¿De que servirá que este acá?

-Es doctora...

-En realidad...- Domino levanta la voz tímidamente- solo se primero auxilios, soy buena cocinando.

-¡Ves! Es mejor que vuelva a casa, antes que su madre se entere de que no esta.

-¡Que me chupe la pija esa vieja, la puta se queda aquí!

-¿Para que la quieres?

-¡¿Por que tengo que contestarte?!

-¡Vamos Kid, no la conviertas en uno de tus caprichos!

-Es una orden Killer: no te metas- desplegó sus ojos negros sobre los azules de ella, dejando claro que tampoco quería que lo contradijeran. Levanto el brazo sano apuntándola delante de la nariz- _vos vas a pasar la noche conmigo._

-¿No confías en mi?- pregunto la niña, temblando de miedo ante la respuesta. Pero la tonta no se dio cuenta, que no era cuestión de confianza o no... Ella es demasiado hermosa, sumisa e inteligente, con un buen cuerpo a pesar de los kilos de mas. Te das cuenta que no es una ignorante y tiene estudios de medicina, _leves _pero algo. Era un premio, que el no iba a dejar pasar.,,,,

-Creo que sera mejor empezar con el brazo, antes de que empeore- declare para romper la tensión entre los dos- ehhhh ¿Niña?

-Oh ¿Te refieres a mi?

-¿Ahí otra "niña" en este lugar?- vuelvo a pegar a Kid, sin sacar de vista a la chica.

-Perdón, no me se tu nombre...

-Domino- hizo una pequeña reverencia propio de una princesa.

-¿En serio, así te llamas?

-¿No lo sabias, Kid? Te estuvo curando arriesgándose a ser descubierta por su familia y... ¿Ni sabias su propio nombre?

-¡No es mi culpa, tenia otras cosas en la cabeza!

-¡Es simple educación Kid, te lo explique millones de veces!

-¡No te hagas el niño pijo, vos tampoco sabias de su nombre hasta ahora!

-¡Porque la mina se me salto encima!

-¡¿QUE?!- descontrolado miro a Domino, después a mi y luego a ella.

-¡No me vengas con tus episodios de celos, ahora!- le toco el brazo herido obligandolo a que gima de dolor- Tenemos que ocuparnos de ese brazo ahora mismo.

-Primero tenemos que cortar el brazo- Domino se posiciono al lado mio sacando un bisturí perfectamente guardado en un cartucho- pero también tenemos que ver como dormirlo.

-¡¿Piensan matarme?!

-No ese "dormir", Kid, ella se refería a sedarte.

-No tengo sedantes en mi casa, pero puedo ir por las pastillas de dormir de mi vieja.

-Mejor que nada... te acompaño para que no te pase nada...

-¡Wooow! Esperen un rato ahi- Kid trato de levantarse pero sus piernas no lo obedecían, no tenia la fuerza para respirar y quería moverse- ¿Piensan dejarme solo?

-Solo sera por un rato, no seas maricón.

-No hace falta que vallan a buscar sea lo que sea, que necesiten puedo estar consciente.

-¿Estas loco? Kid, no piensas con claridad.

-¡Claro que pienso con claridad, maldita sea! Si puedo aguantar este dolor podre aguantar cualquier cosa en el futuro.

-¿Te volviste mas masoquista que antes?

-¡QUIERO SENTIRLO! Quiero ver como mi cuerpo explota ante lo que ese hijo de puta me hizo... ¡Se llevo mi barco, toda mi puta tripulación y ahora mi brazo! No me voy a esconder por las heridas como un cobarde- se humedeció los labios mientras deslizaba una sonrisa macabra- _quiero tener el recuerdo de todo el dolor que me causo para cuando le corte las pelotas y se lo obligue a tragárselas mientras lo ahorco con sus intestinos... quiero llenarme de rabia para cuando lo encuentre disfrutar mas la dulce venganza..._

-Va a doler- suplico Domino.

-Gritare...

-Va a doler mucho.

-Gritare mas fuerte.

-No me hagas...

-No lo haré- me interrumpió Kid. sin tener impulso sobre sus músculos- _te hice una promesa y la cumpliré._

Arqueo mis cejas debajo de mi flequillo, acompañando a mi capitán con una torcida sonrisa. Saco la navaja curvada **(no pregunten donde la tenia guardada**) y se la muestro a Domino...

-Esto utilizaremos en lugar del bisturí...

* * *

-¿Listo...?

-Si...

-¿Domino...?

-El metal ya alcanzo su temperatura máxima.

-¿Es bien rojo?- pregunto Kid.

-Bien rojito.

-Excelente.

Posiciono mi espada debajo del hombro grueso de Kid. De un corte puedo sacarlo enseguida, controlando los impulsos torpes. Una vez que sale el brazo, Kid utilizara su magia para atraer la placa de metal hacia la herida y luego Domino y yo lo mantendremos.

-A la cuenta de tres ¿Ok?- ambos asienten- muy bien.

-Uno... dos... TRES.

Kid apenas parpadeo cuando le corte el brazo entero y lo tire hacia el otro extremo de la cueva. Me aleje un poco, mientras el levantaba el brazo izquierdo atrayendo el metal hacia la carne despedazada y roja que salía una cantidad incontrolable de sangre.

El trozo de metal había cambiado de color a rojo vivo, claro como si en cualquier momento naciera el fuego. Note que el metal entro en contacto con el brazo del herido cuando comence a oler a carne cocida y _el grito inhumano de Kid._

* * *

**Pobre Kid-sama =( Como me gusta verlo sufrir **

**Perdon que este cap sea aburrido pero les prometo que para la proxima escenas de Kid-sama con Domino y Killer aprovechara esa situacion. No lo dejara pasar tan facilmente jejejej**

**Como siempre, estan abiertas todas las criticas tanto negativas como positivas. Tambien si tienen algun pedido o algo, no duden en ponerlo.**

**Sayonara y Felices Fiestas!**

**_PD: por cada review, Kid-sama viene a darte los regalos en Nochebuena, en lugar de Santa Clous. _**


	4. Killer II

**Holaaaa aqui les traigo un nuevo cap de Kid-sama xD**

**Nii-Nii es una manera "más dulce" de decir Onii-chan (hermano)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Killer**

_Killer-san, lo recuerdas…_

_La primera vez…_

_Cuando decidiste romper tus códigos._

_Yo para ese momento no entendía lo que pasaba_

_Como no entendía porque el mundo le tiene miedo a mi Oto-san_

_La razón por la cual me acerque a Kid-sama, es porque se parece mucho a mi Oto-san_

_Porque había cosas de él que vagamente, me hacía acordar a mi Nii-Nii_

_Y porque de alguna manera, me sentía cómoda a su lado…_

_Segura._

_Después llegaste vos. _

_Como un estorbo intentaste convencer a Kid-sama de que se fueran sin mí, de que traería mala suerte a la tripulación. Que complicaría las cosas, y me aprovecharía de él._

_Al principio, no razonaba porque me odiabas. Ambos sabíamos, que estabas consiente que yo siempre me esforcé para no ser débil. _

_Vos sabias que yo nunca los traicionaría; yo sabía que, a pesar de que te esforzabas para que Kid -sama sea más caballeroso conmigo, te ponías la máscara cuando andaba cerca. En cierta forma, me odiabas y me costaba entender._

_Hasta que llego el día que rompiste tus códigos._

_Los quebraste tanto que a un principio parecía imposible de arreglarlos. Hasta que encontramos la forma de unir los pedazos. Y a pesar de eso, todavía seguía estando la marca de que no volverá a ser perfecto, delatando que había pasado algo. Para los demás, la marca era invisible… pero con que vos lo vieras, ya te causaba dolor. Aunque yo te aseguraba que no existía._

_Tampoco entendí que fue lo que te llevo a romperlo otra vez._

* * *

**Killer**

La cicatrización duro mucho más rápido de lo que imaginaba. El olor a carne quemada se mezcló con la putrefacción del musculo logrando un extraño aroma que hizo que mi estómago se retorciera de hambre. Inmediatamente la sangre se evaporo logrando un humo rojo denso mientras escucho un sonido parecido a la comida cuando la freís en aceite. No quise imaginar, la pelea mental que tenía Kid en su cabeza, el muy orgulloso ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de ser tan engreído castigándose con un ardor que, hasta a mí me produce escalofríos.

Pero la sonrisa retorcida de Kid sobre sus labios negros pálidos demostró que lo estaba disfrutando, el hijo de puta. Me pregunto cuándo se volvió tan masoquista o se está agrandando en frente de Domino, me parece que son ambas.

-¡Quítalo!- grito la niña, me aleje y la tabla de metal salió disparada hacía en la misma dirección que el brazo de Kid.

Ahora era oficial, Kid había perdido más de la mitad de su brazo derecho. Lo que quedaba ahora era, parecía un enorme brazo de peluche blanco, colorado y con las venas hinchadas a punto de reventar.

-¿Estas bien, Kid-sama?- pregunto Domino mientras volvía a mojar el paño con agua fría.

_Un momento... ¿Kid-sama? ¿Cuantas mentiras le dijo Kid para que ella le diga así?_

_-Com_o si fuera a dolerme- Domino desplego una sonrisa mientras quitaba los mechones rebeldes rojos de la frente de Kid.

-Sera mejor que lo cosa...- Se sentó al lado mío, saco hilo y aguja de su mochila y sin asco, comenzó a unir los pedazos de carne negros como si estuviera arreglando un osito de peluche.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlo?- pregunto interesado. Lo que menos aprenden los ricos es medicina, menos cuando son jóvenes.

-Oto-san quería que aprendiera de primeros auxilios, además mi Nii-Nii es médico por lo que aprendí de chica.

-¿Tu Nii-Nii es médico? Ohhh tu padre debe estar orgulloso...

Ladeo la cabeza para un lado, arqueando las cejas. Parece que dije algo que no debía, hasta Kid que esta medio muerto lo noto.

-Cuando tenía diez, Nii-Nii desapareció un día y cuando le pregunte a mi Oto-san me dijo que él había hecho algo muy malo, pero jamás me dijo que. Después me envió a esta isla y desde ese momento, no tengo noticias de Nii-Nii.

-¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que estas en esta isla?

-Seis años- _entonces, Domino tiene dieciséis_- Oto-san nunca me dijo porque me envió acá, él siempre me llama cuando tiene tiempo- termina las ultimas punteadas, y saca el primer suspiro de la noche, me pregunta qué hora es.

Finalmente, decido hacer la pregunta, que tanto Kid, como yo estábamos esperando la respuesta:

-¿Dónde estamos?

Ella vuelve a acomodarse al lado de Kid, cómoda e intocable. Kid cabeceaba de un lado para otro, luchando por mantenerse despierto. Finalmente decide descansar su cabeza sobre los pechos de Domino. Fue divertido ver su expresion ante el repentino acercamiento de Kid, como si la conociera lo suficiente para utilizar de almohada sus tetas sin preguntar antes. Domino se puso tan colorada que parecía un Pikachu, me observo un momento preguntándome que hacía y yo le hice señas para que le acariciara la cabeza al pelirrojo.

-¿Estas cómodo Kid?

El imbécil no respondió, sonrió como si fuera un niño en una dulcería apetitosa y lista para destruirla. Con el brazo completo, rodea la cintura de la niña para presionarla más hacia él. Su brazo era el doble del tamaño de Domino, y la pobre, parecía un pajarito enjaulado por la Bestia.

-Ummm… ¿No saben que isla están?

-No, llegamos acá de causalidad- esa respuesta no le gustó mucho, pero aun así continuo.

-Están en la Isla Circus, se estableció poco después de que comenzara la Era Pirata, debido a los continuos secuestros y extorciones de los piratas hacías los familiares "No-Nobles" de los Tennryubitos. Como estos no son muy importantes para vivir en Mariojois, y en Sabaody es peligroso, los ubicaron acá para que estén bien protegidos. También están las esposas e hijos de aquellos que puedan pagar una suma importante de dinero.

-Eso explica porque no aparecen en el mapa- ahora todo comenzaba a tener más lógica. Los piratas tan emocionados por entrar a Nuevo Mundo, que no se fijan en las otras corrientes de aire, por lo que es raro que se vea un barco pirata y también explica la poca seguridad- ¿Cuál es tu caso?

-Que yo sepa no tengo parientes que sea Nobles Mundiales, así que creo que la segunda opción.

-¿Con quién vives?

-Con mi madre. Mis padres nunca se llevaron bien, antes de llegar acá, apenas veía a mi mama pero pasaba mucho tiempo con mi Oto-san. Ahora es al revés, mi Oto-san viaja mucho pero me llama cada vez que tiene tiempo.

Entonces estaba en lo correcto. El alguacil es el puto amante de la vieja de Domino, me pregunto si se lo coje para guardar un secreto o para que no hable de Domino.

-¿Estas segura que gente que no tenga parentescos Tennryubitos, pueden estar en la isla?- ella subió los hombros resaltando que eso fue lo que le explico su padre cuando partieron.

Si Domino esta en esta isla (cosa que no debería ser) por seis años, significa que su padre logro manipular a la Marina y Gorosei para proteger a su hijita. Y solamente un hombre con grandísimo poder y manipulación puede ser capaz de hacer eso, pero suponiendo que no representa un peligro para el Gobierno Mundial como para mantener en contacto con su hija, sin que esta esté en peligro de que la fusilen por tener una sangre prohibida

_Mientras más lo pienso…. Más nervioso me pone esa mina._

Kid, como siempre, importándole un carajo lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor (no tiene la excusa de que esta hirviendo de fiebre) largo un ladrido de perro rabioso y cayo su cabeza sobre las piernas de Domino, ocasionando que sus pechos salten un poco. Frunció el ceño, como siempre de mal humor. Al menos está durmiendo, porque no durara mucho. Se de historias de mutilados que la primera noche es peor, te despiertas incontables veces, sin saber dónde estás o incluso olvidado que ahora no tienes un brazo.

_Va a ser una noche larga…_

-Aprovechemos que Kid está dormido para que vayas a casa…- me levanto y suavemente agarro la cabeza de mi amigo y la recuesto sobre el piso rocoso.

-¿Pero cuando descubra que no estoy aquí?- pregunto un poco, intimidada.

-No sucede nada, con la temperatura que tiene, le diré que tiene alucinaciones- levanto las cejas divertida ante la idea, y no pude evitar sonreír. Ella se agacha y le da un pequeño beso en la frente de Kid, lo suficientemente suave como para no despertarlo _¡Que ternura, la bella se encariño, en un día, con la más estúpida y descerebrada bestia! Conociendo a la bestia, lo terminara arruinando antes de que se acueste con ella y después soy yo, quien limpia el desastre._

-Te acompaño para que no tengas problemas- no la dejo responder cuando me pongo la máscara y la invito a que pase primero, pero antes agarro el brazo de Kid (que comienza a apestar). Ella agarra su mochila, acomodando sus cosas rápidamente y da saltos igual que Bambi antes que le maten la madre.

Al salir de la cueva, entierro el brazo de Kid, entre las circulares raíces de un árbol, cerca de un hormiguero para que los bichos se encarguen de eliminar la evidencia. Luego, agarró del brazo a la niña, con la excusa de no perderla. Trato de ocultar un pequeño gemido de dolor, pero no lo logra, creo que la apreté demasiado, _no importa._

-Quería agradecerte, de nuevo por todas las molestias que tuviste al cuidar al imbécil de Kid pero aun así…- una vez que estamos lejos de la cueva, un par de metros del lago, la agarró del cuello con una mano y aprovechando que Domino iba a gritar, posiciono la navaja dentro de su boca marcando el filo sobre la comisura izquierda. Este método es perfecto para la tortura, la puta víctima no gritara pero si hablara cuando era necesario. La atropello contra un árbol, ocultado con sus hojas la luz pálida de la Luna ¡Genial! Yo quería ver su expresión de terror.

-¡Quiero quedar claro puta que si nos engañas te encadeno contra la pared y de hiervo los pulmones!

-¿Por qué traicionaría a Kid-sama?

-¿Por qué utilizas el "-sama" con Kid?-_lo admito:_ Kid es buen capitán, se preocupa de su tripulación, siempre está protegiéndonos y a pesar de su mal humor, sé que en el fondo (muy en el fondo) se frustra consigo mismo por no ser más fuerte. PERO aun así, Kid es la última persona, a la que me referiría como un dios- ¡Sabes cómo se volverá después de arrogante! ¿Y quién lo va a tener que aguantar? ¡YO!

-¿Cómo porque utilizo el "-sama"?- parecía ofendida, como si hubiera dicho algo imperdonable- ¡Es Eustass Kid, el más fuerte de los Supernovas! Arrasa todo pueblo a su paso, no ha perdido ninguna batalla y no le importa estar en contra del Gobierno Mundial- junta ambas manos y sus ojos comienzan a brillar como si fueran estrellas agrandándose al estilo moe- Además es increíblemente sexy: sus labios negros, su mirada orgullosa y violenta, sus enormes músculos marcados y la forma en que le agarra un tick desequilibrado cuando se enoja y amenaza con matarlos a todos _Kyyahhh Mientras más pienso en él, me complica respirar_

Podía verlo… una burbuja rosa con flores en el fondo, saliendo al lado de su cabeza, apareciendo un hombre principesco al estilo de los cuentos de hada, con el peinado y las gafas de Kid. Domino además de ignorante, esta ciega.

-¿No estás un poquito fascinada por un pirata que conociste en un día?

-¡Lo conocí hace cuatro años y durante todo ese tiempo, supe que mi corazón le pertenecía a el!

-¿Cuatro años?

-La primera vez que lo vi, fue en la inauguración del Casino de Arabasta. Lo vi pelear hasta casi matar a un camarero que se había negado darle sake. Fue divertido pensar como un hombre hacia lo que quería, mientras los demás invitados decían que era un animal. Yo no lo consideraba extraño, vi a muchos hombres morir como si fuera un espectáculo porque era el deber del oponente más fuerte… pero Kid-sama no le importaba que lo vieran o que los demás lo aprobaran, fue de esa actitud que desee tocarlo y dar mi primer beso con él.

Esto comenzó a tener un giro de novela romántica/dramática. No podía creer que existía una persona en el mundo, además de yo, sería capaz de soportar a Kid y ayudarlo a que aceptara mejor las decisiones para su salud y la de la tripulación. Ella solo persigue una ilusión fantasiosa de amor no correspondido. Cree que será capaz de encontrar el oso de peluche que tiene adentro Kid, comienza a darme lastima al imaginármela cayendo en un oscuro pozo sin fondo.

Ahora me siento inútil por pensar que sería una amenaza.

-Vamos para tu casa….

* * *

-_Killer-san…_

-¿Por qué me llamas "-san?

-¿Te molesta?

-Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado- sonrió bajo mi mascara, es la primera persona que se acercó a mí con respeto sin necesidad de temer- ¿Esta es tu casa no?

-Si… gracias por acompañarme- hace una pequeña reverencia y vuelve a mirarme a los ojos, través de la máscara- ¿Podre ver tus ojos?

-No es nada extraordinario. Controla tu curiosidad.

-Eres demasiado serio- me bufo agarrándome de las manos ampliando una sonrisa que le llegaba hasta ambos lados de sus ojos- ¡Tienes que divertirte más!

_Estoy solo en una maldita isla donde le toco un pelo a alguien y aparece un Almirante, no sé dónde mierda esta mi tripulación, mi capitán esta hecho mierda, mi única salvación es una niña estúpida que persigue una fantasía amorosa ¡Y PLANEA QUE ME DIVIERTA!_

-Cuando estoy mal, me pongo a bailar- comienza a dar vueltas de un lado para otro con pequeños saltos como un conejo amarillo. Me agarra de un brazo y comienza a dar giros- ¿Por qué no bailas conmigo?

-No tengo tiempo para bailar.

Hincha sus mejillas, sonrojándose molesta, como un berrinche. Da media vuelta hasta su casa:

-Que aguafiestas que eres, solo quería que tuvieras buen humor…

-¿Para qué?

-Para que no te enojes con Kid-sama- camina hacia su casa pero la vuelvo a detener, agarrándola de la muñeca- ¿Cambiaste de idea? ¿Te apetece bailar?

-No vuelvas mañana… Si quieres pasado mañana, pero tengo que discutir de unas cosas con él, en privado

-Ok…pero prométeme un baile

-Te lo prometo.

-Por cierto… ¿Killer-san?- la luz de la luna se posó sobre su espalda. Domino poso una cara orgullosa parecida a la de Kid, pero con una sonrisa idéntica al Comodín de las cartas, el Joker. Despreocupada y divertida aclaro:

_-Llegas a alejarme de Kid-sama y te hago explotar como una bolsa de carne fufufu_

* * *

Cuando llegue después de juntar un par de frutas, Kid estaba despierto mirando melancólico el puño de su brazo derecho. Había mejorado mucho para que pase solamente un par de horas, tenía un poco más de color en la cara pero seguía teniendo aspecto frágil.

-¿Cómo te sentís?- levanta la mirada al notar mi presencia, pero solamente arquea las cejas, dejando escapar un suspiro cansado.

-Parece que todo fue un sueño.

-Infelizmente no lo fue- le tiro una manzana y este la agarra en el aire con agilidad- ¿Te duele algo?

-Yo estoy bien, tampoco para tanto…- me saco la máscara azul y la camisa, dejando expuesta mis vendas- ¿Vos como andas?

-Gracias a Dios, mucho mejor que vos.

Me siento a comer al lado suyo, pelando la mandarina sin mucho esfuerzo. Fue Kid quien, rompió el largo silencio.

-Domino no paso la noche con nosotros.

Eso no fue una pregunta, estaba enojado porque no cumplí con sus órdenes, me observo con sus ojos negros, aniquilándome como si fuera una presa. A veces me gustaría que entendiera que no me uní a él, para concederle todos sus caprichos

-La acompañe a su casa después de que durmieras un rato.

-¿Por qué mierda, desobedeciste mis órdenes? ¡Quería que me la chupe!

-Porque sabía que después te ibas a arrepentir de que te vea tan débil anoche. No parabas de balbucear, gritabas y temblabas, a cada rato hablando de cosas sin sentido.

-¡No me comporte tan patético!

-Kid… creías que yo, era tu padre y ansiabas con matarme.

El desplego una sonrisa violenta, como si estuviera contento de recordar al viejo rompe-pelotas.

-Volvería a matarlo, otra vez.

-Ojala que no te escuche tu tía.

-Esa travesti me diría que mi madre estaría decepcionado de mí… Como si me importara la opinión de un muerto.

Sonreí estando de acuerdo en eso. La mama de Kid, murió en su parto y cada cumpleaños de él, su padre le obligaba a recordar que era su culpa, el que asesine a su esposa.

-¿No tienes noticias de los otros?

-No… pero iba a recorrer la isla para buscar información.

-Voy a ir contigo

-¡¿Estás loco?! Tienes que descansar o no podrás moverte en una semana.

-¡Estoy bien, mejore! Lo peor ya paso- trato de levantarse, pero al mantener todo su peso en el lado izquierdo le implicaba un esfuerzo que no estaba acostumbrado.

-Tampoco será tan malo- lo empujo nuevamente hacia la pared. El al principio, trata de defenderse pero termino ganando- solamente duerme (que es lo que haces la mayor parte del tiempo en el barco) y yo regresare para las cuatro.

-Al menos, llama a Domino para que me haga una paja.

-Ella vendrá mañana, así descansas sin interrupciones. Aunque no quiero que la vuelvas a ver, nunca más.

Sonrió arrogante como si digiera una broma, rompiendo una breve carcajada.

-¿Estas celoso porque tengo una buena puta? Tranquilo debe haber otra buena en la isla.

-¡¿Puedes prestarme atención, por una vez en tu puta vida?! Tenemos que alejarnos de esa chica.

-¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a una niña?

-Miedo y preocupación son dos cosas diferentes, ya te lo explique ¿Alguna vez me escuchas lo que digo?

-Solo si hablas de algo interesante, y hasta ahora has dicho puras mierdas.

Suspire hondo, después de un largo silencio. Tenía que enfocar bien mi opinión o Kid, haría lo que quiere, _otra vez. _

-Como dijiste antes… solo es una puta más, podemos encontrar una y luego la matamos en cuanto nos recuperemos.

-¿Matarla?- a pesar de su repugnante tono de voz, amplio más su sonrisa engreída y bizarra- ¿No crees que sería un desperdicio?

_Oh mierda…_

-¿Cuándo lo decidiste?

-Desde que se me apareció con ese estúpido vestido de monja y me di cuenta que la mocosa es virgen. Además tampoco como que la estoy secuestrado, más bien… _está aceptando que sea mi mascota…_

-No creo que lo vaya a aceptar, de una.

-¿Acaso las mascotas tienen derecho a desobedecer a sus amos? Estará en mi cuarto cuando la quiero y cuando no, la mando en la cocina hasta que me canse de ella y la tiráramos por la borda.

-¿Y cuando su padre nos venga encima por secuestrar a su hija?

-¿Qué me va a hacer un gordo con panza de embarazada de nueve meses? ¿Amenazarme mientras escupe comida?

-¿Ofrecerte dinero?

-¡Como si quisiera! Para que queremos plata, si nosotros robamos todo. Para eso me quedo con la puta.

-Kid….- _¿Cómo hago para que entienda?_- anoche cuando la acompañe para su casa, me amenazo con explotarme como si fuera una bolsa de carne si te alejaba de ella.

Las facetas de Kid fueron divertidas. Realmente puedo contar con los dedos de la mano, las veces que Kid queda estupefacto. Solamente abrió los ojos, mientras se quitaba el pelo rojizo de su cara exclamando insultos sordos.

-¿La muñeca Barbie dijo eso?- asentí sorprendido.

- Se perfectamente la diferencia entre una amenaza y una promesa. Y _esa _es una promesa.

Volvió a arquear las cejas sorprendido. No puedo creer que lo haya sorprendido.

-Una cosa es fanatismo pero otra es….

-Es…

No termino la frase, con su única mano cubrió su cara dejando expuesta una sonrisa que me causo escalofríos.

-_tener una mascota ya adiestrada. _

_Que me mate un pacifista, que aparezca Gol D Roger bailando salsa sobre un dragón amenazando con matarme. Todo menos eso…_

Kid rompió una carcajada, trato de pararse pero se tambaleo de un lado a otro. Quise ayudarlo pero se negó.

-Cada vez esa puta se pone mejor, además de calentarme en la cama, es capaz de hacer lo que sea para protegerme. Es como una esclava, obedecerá todo lo que diga.

-Pero… y todo lo que vendrá detrás de ella…

-¿Qué vendrá? Unos asesinos mediocres con alguna fruta del diablo ridícula que se creen geniales por atrapar piratas de menos de 50.000.000

-También todo el Gobierno Mundial…

-Dudo que se arriesgaría tanto debido a su historial.

-¿Historial?- _¿Acaso Kid sabe algo que yo no_- ¿De qué historial me estás hablando?

-El padre de Domino era un pirata pero se retiró cuando era una niña. Si dices que es importante solamente existe un camino que un pirata puede tomar para tener buena conexión con el Gobierno es…

-Siendo shichibukai- termine por el- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-No creí que era necesario saber, pero ya que estas demasiado paranoico.

Lo agarró del cuello y con toda la furia posible lo estrello contra la pared de la cueva. Inmediatamente Kid, utilizo su poder para pegarme contra la tabla de metal azul pero lo ignore.

-¡¿Killer que mierda…?!

-¡¿Domino te dijo algo más acerca de su familia?!

-¡NO! Mierda, bájame- me vuelve a pegar con la tabla pero lo ignoro.

-¡¿Te das cuenta que podemos tener a un enemigo peligroso, solo por un gusto?!

Volvió a pegarme con la tabla tan fuerte que creí que mis ojos salían de mi cabeza. Caí en el piso desorientado y no vi cuando Kid, doblo el metal por la mitad para que se adapte más fuerte a mi cuello, rodeándolo y apretándolo enseguida.

-¡Mira lo que me haces hacer Killer!- comienza a apretar lentamente- ¡No te mato porque sé que me sirves!

_Traducción: no me mata, porque es la única persona que confía en este mundo (dejando de lado la tripulación)_

-Generalmente tienes razón con estos problemas pero vuelves a tocarme y estas fuera ¿Entendiste? ¡Me importa un carajo si alguien nos persigue por esto! Si viene, le destruimos el barco y lo matamos ¡Esto!- levanta el puño de su brazo derecho cortado por la mitad- ¡Es solamente mala suerte y no se va a volver a repetir! ¡DEJATE DE JODER O TE HECHO!

Él no iba a sacarme, no importa cuánto me amenazara, ambos sabíamos que íbamos a continuar juntos hasta el final. Nos protegemos, en las buenas y en las malas. Kid es mucho más fuerte que yo, resiste más y su ambición de ser Rey Pirata me inspira a ser algo más.

_Aun así…._

_No tienes derecho a tratar de ahorcarme bicho mal agradecido._

Kid saco la tabla de metal de mi cuello y se dejo caer sentado. Yo volvi a ponerme la camisa.

-¿A dónde vas?

Me pongo mi mascara y a zancadas salgo de la cueva.

Conozco a Kid, desde que la bestia tenía nueve años. Se volvió más insoportable en la pubertad cuando comenzó a prestar atención al sexo femenino

* * *

-Neeh Killer-san- comenta Domino enseguida- ¿Viniste a buscarme para bailar?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque me viniste a buscar, aun cuando dijiste que los visitara mañana.

-Es que Kid, se está volviendo insoportable y bueno…

-¿Entonces Kid-sama quiere verme?- recato contenta y planta ambos pies sobre la tierra- de haberlo sabido me hubiera puesto algo más presentable.

Andaba con un vestido verde con extraños dibujos abstractos de diferentes tonalidades, tenía zapatos de punta con un poco de taco y el pelo entrelazado con evillas para dejar la cara despejada.

-Entonces si voy a estar un tiempo con ustedes, al menos déjame buscar algo para preparar.

_Ahhhh cierto que habia mencionado que era mejor cocinera que médica. _

Enseguida volvimos a su casa y saco del cobertizo varios paquetes, una cacerola, fósforos y platos con cubiertos.

-Saque los fideos porque tienen carbohidratos y tienen que reponer las energías

-Es muy amable de tu parte- _todavía sigues dándome malas vibraciones_- los fideos son mi comida preferida

_-Fufufuf lo se…- _me guiña el ojo y da unos pasos adelante mío. Decidí cambiar el tema porque sabía que a este ritmo mi venganza no funcionaria, pero eso no signifique que lo vaya a olvidar

-¿Realmente creíste que iba a bailar contigo?

Se ruboriza un poco pero manteniendo la sonrisa Joker.

-_Neeh Killer-san_ – toca su vestido al estilo moe- _¿Me veo bien?_

-….- la agarro de los pechos- ¿Puedo hacer un pequeño cambio?- antes de que pueda contestar, le rompo el vestido por la mitad, creando un escote tan grande que le llegaba hasta el ombligo y tan amplio que dejaba casi al descubierto sus enormes pechos.

-¡Ahí estas mejor!

-P-P-P-Pero… pero…. Pero….

-Vamos- la vuelvo a agarrar de la muñeca- _tu Kid-sama te espera._

* * *

-¿Killer? Volviste más temprano…

-_Te traje un pequeño regalo Kid…_

-**No me gusta un carajo ese tono. **

-_Dahhh no seas tan gruñón- _feliz como una lombriz, hago señas fuera de la cueva- _pasa, pasa… no seas tímida._

-¿Qué plane-e-e…?

Kid se atraganto con su propio aire, hinchando sus venas como globos, provocando que su cara se pareciera a un tomate brillante, al ver a Domino Moe tratando de ocultar más sus pechos pero al juntarlos daba un aspecto más tentador.

-_Kid-sama… ¿Cómo me veo?_

Kid inmediatamente se tapó la boca, bajando su vista hacia la pared del otro lado. Domino dejo de escapar un suspiro desilusionada.

-Te ves como una prostituta…

Pude ver como una roca callo encima de la niña, comenzando a sacar débiles lágrimas.

_Imbécil…_

-¡Ahhh! ¡Killer, maldito!- le pego a Kid nuevamente y siento como la cacerola me golpea de atrás- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Debes aprender a tratar mejor a las mujeres- le susurro alejándome de ella- se más suave o nunca va a querer entrar a tu barco.

-¿Acaso tengo que pedirle permiso?

-SI, tienes… ¡Domino, Kid-sama les gustaría que les cocine los fideos!

-Ohhh…. Claro- se notaba que se sentía incomoda, y eso que ahora las chicas andan como quieren. Por su parte, Kid seguía hundido en su mundo, mirando la pared rocoso sin preguntar si su "mascota" necesita ayuda con la leña. _Aggg este tipo es testarudo y al menos que juegues con fuego, no hace nada._

-Domino….

-¿Muhhh?

-Veo que no te sientes muy cómoda "así"-asintió con la cabeza y sonrió bajo mi mascara, sé que estoy atrayendo la atención de Kid también, "disimuladamente"- ¿Te gustaría ponerte algo arriba?

No deje que respondiera cuando me saco la camisa azul escotada brillante que tenía. Estaba un poco sucia pero cubriría más que el hueco que le hice en su vestido.

Curiosamente me saco la camisa, de forma lenta para que Domino tengo una vista mas prolongada de mi cuerpo esculturado _(tengo que admitirlo chicas, tengo buen cuerpo)_

-¿Ves algo que te guste?

-¡Killer!- grita Kid pero lo ignoro

-Ne-e-e-ecesitas… camb-biarte l-las vendas

-¡Ahhh que ternura! Demasiada para la bestia que tenemos al lado…

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASI!

-Póntelo…-le pase la remera por arriba y ella ayudo, levantando los brazos. La camisa le quedaba un poco grande, seguía siendo un escotada pero cubría más de la cuenta.

_-Gracias…_

-No tienes por qué agradecerme, fue idea de Kid.

-¿En serio? Kid-sama…

Kid unió todas sus fuerzas posibles para observarla directamente a los ojos de su futura mascota, sabía que era todo un reto para él, pero no se iba a dejar rendir. Trato de controlarse, aunque seguía temblando como gelatina. Domino lo observo ilusionada y yo le comencé a dar señas de que asienta. Kid vuelve a mirar la pared, colorado.

-No quería que te refriaras….

_Hace como cuarenta grados de calor y el, le suelta esa mierda._

-¡Arigato, Kid-sama! Ahora te hago la comida….

Mientras ella, rompe unas ramas que habia tirada por ahí, vuelvo a Kid cabreado como si fuera a traicionarlo

**-¿Se puede saber que andas haciendo?**

-Si… ya me parecía que el celeste no queda con ese tono verdoso

-¡NO ME REFERIA A ESO! ¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza entre los dos?

No puedo evitar sonreír…

**-**Ya que no demuestras mucho contacto con tu mascota, como que pasara frio en una isla tropical, decidí avanzar un poco las cosas.

-¿Y la mejor forma es que te desnudes en frente de ella?

-¿Es tu mascota no?- me saco la máscara, para demostrar mi sonrisa autosuficiente, solo para enojarlo más- si hago algo por el estilo, no dejara de ser suya.

La cacerola comenzó a titilar arriba del fuego que recientemente habia creado Domino, ambos sabíamos que no era por la alta temperatura.

-Sabes Kid, desde chico que no puedes hablarle a las mujeres que te gustan.

-¿Y por qué mierda, me recuerdas de eso?

-Si tengo que soportar a una chillona psicópata en el barco, solo porque alguien que no es capaz ni siquiera de mirarla a los ojos, quiere cojersela… al menos, quiero disfrutar un tiempo, yo también.

-Lo que significa…

-Si no la tomas vos, voy yo.

Podía verlo, Kid imaginándose mil formas de torturarme y matarme con mis propios cuchillos. Él sabía que no era capaz de hacerlo, me conocía mejor que nadie y esta cociente que no soy la clase de persona que pierde una valerosa amistad por una cogida. Yo no iba a tocar a Domino, no solamente porque es la chica de mi mejor amigo, sino porque su inocencia me hacía recordar a mi hermana.

Kid me estudio a través de sus ojos negros, queriendo atravesar mi flequillo largo. Sonríe cálidamente y calmado, afirmando la posibilidad de que me voy a quedar en el margen, pero yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Esto no es alguna mierda para que me aleje de ella o sí?

-En parte….

-¿Pero en otra parte, estas aceptando que ella se va a quedar? Te guste o no…

_¿Desde cuándo el cabrón comenzó a razonar en este tipo de situaciones?_

-Olvidaste mencionar que hace un rato, trataste de ahorcarme

-Lo siento- se disculpó sin perder la sonrisa. Al menos, era algo.

Kid se acomodó más sobre el muro. Su fiebre habia bajado de caída para pasar solamente un día desde que tuvimos el accidente, aun así, seguía caliente. No quito sus ojos de Domino, que estaba esperando a que se calentara el agua, revisando que el soporte de la cacerola estuviera bien ajustada.

-Ayer la bese…- fue Kid, quien decidió romper el silencio, sin sacar de su vista a Domino

-¿Y?

Esa respuesta lo cabreo mucho

-¡Estoy tratando de decirte algo importante y me respondes con esa mierda!

-¡Opps! Lo siento… … … …- Me agacho al lado de él, sorprendido agarrándolo de la mano como una quinceañera- _¡En serio la besaste! No puedo creerlo Kid ¿Cómo se sintió?_

Si tuviera cejas, las levantaría en señal de que estaría muerto, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada…

-Perdóname Kid… no creí que eras el tipo que se emocionaba por esas cosas.

**-No hablo de esa parte, hablo de que ayer fui capaz de besarla sin tener que comportarme como un imbécil**

**-**¿Ahhh eso? Debe ser por la fiebre… escuche que a veces, dan los mismos efectos que el ron, o sea, te da valor para hablar con las mujeres…

-¡Yo se hablar con las mujeres!

-Pero no con las lindas…-sonrió pero el bufa mirando para un costado…- ya que va a estar con nosotros un tiempo ¿Por qué no vamos practicando?

-¿Practicando…?

-¡Oi, Domino…!-Kid se tensó al escuchar su nombre- ¿Cuánto te falta?

-Acabo de poner los fideos por lo que… diez minutos.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? así no estás sola

-¿Seguro Kid-sama?

_Fui yo quien lo propuso…_

-S-Si- y Kid, siguió mirando la pared.

¿Qué hacemos cuando nuestro mejor amigo está cerca de la chica que le gusta? ¡HUMILLARLO!

-Ya que sabemos de vos- me acerco a Domino, sigilosamente- ¿Por qué no hablamos de Kid? ¿Te conto alguna vez, su primer amor?

Desearía ver la cara de Kid, en pleno shock pero solo aumente mi sonrisa ante la confusión de Domino…

-_Killer…_

-¡Todo comenzó en un pueblito de South Blue! Nuestras bestia de acá, tenía doce años y me rompía las pelotas para acompañarme al….- iba a decir prostíbulo, pero decidí cambiar la palabra- "a la zona de diversión especialmente dedicada para los hombres" (que vos no debes parar) al que yo iba frecuentemente…

-Ibas todas las noches….- resalto Kid serio.

-Tampoco como si estuviera tan necesitado ¡Estoy escuchando la cacerola, bájala o amplio más la historia! Bueno… ¿Dónde íbamos? ¡Ahhh! Kid como un niño puberto e impulsivo que era, creía que me iba a dar problemas pero se quedó tranquilo toda la noche.

-Tened en cuenta que nunca vi una mina desnuda, no sabía cómo actuar.

Ante la desconcierto de Domino continuo…

-Como era de esperarse, Kid se enamoró de una mujer mayorcita de ahí y la perseguida por todo el lugar preguntándole si quería casarse con ella….

-Ahhh enserio…- Domino ronroneo como una gato deslizando la voz- _que ternura…_

-Por supuesto, para ese momento era "este Kid"- señalo a mi Capitán, que está en su estado más natural- ósea, con el pelo lacio cayendo de sus hombros, sin laca, y sin productos químicos sobre su cara… y toda la baratija que se pone.

-JA JA

-Admitilo amigo, te ves mejor ahora…

-¿Y por qué no te corto el maldito flequillo?

-¿Y por qué no continuo la historia? ¿Cómo se llamaba la mujer, Emmily o Emma?

-Elena

-¡Que buena memoria que tienes! Tranquilo, solo era una bromita…-vuelvo a Domino con un pequeño tick en su ojo- Como te habrás imaginado, la mujer también le pareció tierno pero su esposo no…

-¿Esposo?

-Kid la perseguida para todos lados, como si fuera un ninja en entrenamiento: en el almacén, en el gimnasio, trabajo, en el parque, incluso se aparecía en la puerta de su casa con flores o alguna boludez que habrá robado… al principio, el marido se lo aguanto pero para ese momento, estaba en una situación crítica con el amor platónico de Kid y Elena lo utilizaba para crear celos innecesarios a su tipo

-Eso explica porque me besaba mucho la mejilla…

-Si es que lograba besarte… cada vez que ella se acercaba a vos, salías corriendo como si te pusieran un cohete en el culo.

-¿En serio tan tímido eras, Kid-sama?

-Tampoco que Kid la pasaba mal- continuo preparándome para el golpe por la liberación de un detallito- la hija también le tenía cariño y Kid se liberaba un poco con ella.

-¿Hija?- ese detalle no le gustó nada a Domino, levanto las cejas sorprendida- ¿Era amiga de Kid, de la escuela o…?

-Noooooo ya era mayorcita para la escuela, andaba rondando por los treinta…

-¡Era más joven!

-Kid… tenía un hijo, un poco más chico que nosotros- cuando veo que Domino se comienza a marear ante tanta información y afirmo- si… Elena ya era abuela.

Siento como la cacerola hirviendo baja de picada sobre mi cabeza, creyendo por un momento que iba a destrozarme el cráneo. Por suerte, sigo convida pero Kid me agarra del cuello desbordando ira por todos los poros de su pálida piel.

-¡TE MATARE, HIJO DE PUTA!

-¡Como si pudieras!

Preparo mis cuchillos mientras el da vueltas la tabla de metal y la cacerola. Siento como mis cuchillos redondos comienzan a vibrar con furia y veo la mano de Kid en dirección a ellos, con una sonrisa arrogante y desalineada disfrutando una muerte rápida.

-¡Por favor, no pelean!

-¡NO TE METAS!- le gritamos ambos al mismo tiempo… ella se encoje pero vuelve a hablar.

-Kid-sama los fideos…

-¡A la mierda con los fideos! No tengo hambre…

-¡No te metas con los fideos Kid!

-¡NO DIVULGES COSAS INNCESARIAS!

-¡NO SON INNESERIAS, SON REALIDADES QUE VOS NO QUIERES ADMITIR!

_-¡¿POR QUE NO HABLAMOS DE TU HERMANITA?!_

_Mierda…_

-¿Por qué no mencionas que tenías una relación "demasiado" unida con tu hermanita?

-¿De qué mierda hablas?

-¡Se bañaban juntos!

-¡Vos porque eres hijo único, no entiendes el amor entre hermanos!

-¡A mí no me jodas, eso era demasiado amor con Sadi-chan! ¿Acaso te olvidaste de los "entrenamientos diarios", entre los dos?

_Oh-uh_

-Recuerda que ella no quería que nadie la entrenada para el látigo, excepto yo- por alguna razón, sigo manteniendo la mentira que le decía a Kid casi todas las tardes de mi adolescencia.

-Esto…- Domino salió de la nada, entre Kid y yo, nerviosa (o emocionada) ante la pelea- no creo que Killer este mintiendo, Kid-sama

Ambos nos quedamos como… _¿Qué carajo está diciendo? _Ella no estuvo en esa época ¿Por qué me está defendiendo?

-¿Qué quieres decir Domino?

-Bueno… yo también me llevaba muy bien con mi Nii-Nii

-¿Y qué hacían?- pregunto Kid con un tono burlón- ¿Se agarraban de la mano?

-Además de eso… el tema es que yo estaba enamorada de él, así que no eres el único que tiene un primer amor frustrado Kid-sama.

Ella se acerca a él y lo abraza moviéndolo en un mundo hipnótico o en el País de las Maravillas. El solo tacto de Domino hacia él, lo cega de todos los problemas que tiene y concentrando todos sus sentidos hacia ella, como si fuera lo único importante. Yo también tengo algo importante: _los fideos_, gracias a Dios, están bien y listos para comer.

-¿Les parece ir comiendo los fideítos?- no espere respuesta para llenar los platos… tenía hambre.

Kid se sentó sin dejar la vista incrédula sobre Domino.

-¿Cuánta… diferencia… te… llevas con "el"?- me di cuenta enseguida, que se refería al Nii-Nii

-Ummm ocho años.

Respiro profundo y dejo escapar un suspiro. Es demasiada diferencia de edad, ahora no me sorprende que tenga una admiración hacia su hermano. Hasta llegar a enamorarse, es una de las cosas más comunes del mundo

-¿Qué tenía el que te gustaba tanto?- por supuesto, Kid no lo veía de ese modo.

-No lo sé, mientras más lo pienso, más me parece extraño…

-¿En qué sentido?- las venas de Kid, iban a explotar por la poca paciencia.

-¡Mira Kid, que rica el plato!

-¡Ahora no Killer!

-Ok =(

-Bueno…-continuo Domino, decidí ayudarla.

-¿Salió parecido a tu papa?

-No…más bien todo lo contrario. Entre Nii-Nii y Oto-san son como el día y la noche; incluso en sus personalidades.

-Tal vez será por eso lo que te atrajo, estar con algo que no conoces puede causar excitación… Y no, no se aplica a vos Kid.

Kid tenía el tenedor en el aire y como idiota dejo la boca abierta, me parece que la información tardo en llegar en su pequeño cerebro. Le saco la lengua para quedar claro que era una broma.

-Solo por curiosidad… ¿Él se dio cuenta que vos…?- parecía que Kid, volvía a mirar el otro lado de la cueva

-Creo que la palabra que buscas es "gustas" o "enamorar", Kid. Elige cualquiera

Volví a sentir como la placa de metal me golpeaba la cabeza, pequeñas lágrimas apenas traspasaron mis ojos. Lo único que pido es tener fuerzas suficientes para comer.

-Contesta la pregunta…- susurro Kid, sin sacar su mirada de su plato.

-Bueno… la última noche que nos vimos, yo me senté arriba de él y le mordi el cuello

Ambos nos atragantamos con nuestro propio aire…

Como Kid no era capaz de hablar, fui yo quien tuvo el coraje de preguntar:

-¿Te sentaste arriba de él, y le mordiste el cuello?

Ella asiente y no puedo evitar mirar a Kid. Estaba mas que cabreado, su pelo se transformaba en fuego de la ira que lo contenia. Estaba celoso: celoso, porque habia alguien mas, que marco territorio sobre Domino antes que el, después de todo, no seria el primero para todo de Domino. La sola idea de alguien tocándola, lo llevaba a sus intintos mas profundos de psicopatía y degollaría al culpable.

No quería que nadie mas se acerque a ella, no quería que nadie la tocara o la mirase…

-¿Estas molesto, Kid-sama?

Podia verlo, Kid siendo manejado por Domino, matando a todo aquel que ella quiera. Comportandose como si el, fuera el esclavo.

Ahora sabemos que hizo mal, su Nii-Nii para que su padre lo heche de casa.

Misterio resuelto…

-¿Dices que después de eso, tu Nii-Nii desapareció de la nada?- ella vuelve a asentir y Kid dobla el tenedor con sus enormes dedos y estaba seguro, que no habia utilizado su poder de la Fruta del Diablo, para romperlo.

-¡Kid-sama, te quedaste sin tenedor!

-¿Por qué no le das de comer, Domino?

Ahora era la Bella y la Bestia los que se habían sonrojado como si pasaran días bajo el sol. Fue tan divertida la escena que tendría que haber sacado la foto. Domino temblando como hoja, enrollando su tenedor sobre el plato de Kid. Las gotas de la salsa caían a su frenesí, como deseando que nunca hubiera pasado. Me parece que logro subirlo porque Kid utilizo su poder para comer. Yo hice lo mismo, porque no podía más del hambre.

En cuanto mis papilas gustativas, tocaron los fideos bañados con salsa blanca mis ojos relucieron originando una luz parecida a una estrella en su máximo esplendor. Kid tuvo el mismo efecto pero más disimulado, en lugar de fuegos artificiales, un brillo excitante como teniendo un orgasmos…

_Yo lo decidí…_

_Domino se queda en la tripulación._


	5. Domino II

Antes de empezar la historia quiero resaltar que ESTA es la primera vez que escribo Lemmon explicito... en cierto modo, todavia estoy practicando y me pongo nerviosa cuando llego a esa parte =(

Este cap es el mas largo escrito hasta ahora, para recompesar todo el tiempo que tarde en escribir. Algunas partes como que me costo mucho porque la imaginacion se me iba y tuve que esforzarlo demasiado

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Domino**

-Estas muy distraída, querida- me susurra mi vieja mientras bebe un sorbo de su café con miel. Yo agarre una tostada pero en mi mano apareció un cuchillo enorme de carnicero

-¡Domino!- mi madre soltó un grito desgarrador como si fuera, a desnudarme en público- ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no escondas los cuchillos debajo de la mesa?

-¡Pero los que no tienen filo son aburridos!

-¡Una dama no debe agarrar las navajas! Y menos una tan grande como "este"- me aprieta la muñeca y cedo, rodando los ojos. Me saca el cuchillo y se lo da a Dorotea para que lo guarde

-Ser una dama es aburrido…- mama me pego en la cabeza con un abanico que tenía a su lado.

-Tu padre no gasto tanto, para prepararme…

-¿Prepararme para qué?

-¡¿Cómo para qué?! ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién eres?

-¿El motivo por la cual mi padre no te mata?

Se queda mirándome como si dijera un chiste malo, pero simplemente me quedo estudiándola mientras Dorotea me deja las tostadas en mi plato. Cuando pone esa cara de incrédula, se ve más vieja de lo que es. Maldita genética! ¿Por qué tengo el aspecto de esta bruja?

-No sé si me lo hacer a propósito o realmente eres una ignorante

-Lo mismo me pregunto cuando trato de pensar que mierda vio Oto-san en vos

Vuelve a pegarme con el abanico y antes de que su mano toque la mesa, le clave en el medio de la palma de su mano, el cuchillo de carnicero que tenía guardada entre los pliegues de mi falda.

_-Tal vez, debí avistarte que hoy me levante con ganas de matar a alguien_

Dicho esto, me bajo los anteojos purpura que me regalo mi Oto-san, sonrió como el haría y finalmente (después de ver la tonta expresión de mi madre) voy a mi habitación.

Me habia despertado con un terrible humor de mierda. Pasa una semana desde que encontré a Kid-sama, terriblemente herido en la playa, y por poco me desgarro todos los músculos llevándolo hasta la cueva. Al otro día me encontré con su segundo al mando, Killer-san y enseguida note que le caía mal, enseguida note que cuando el llego, Kid-sama dejo de mirarme a los ojos y directamente no cruzaba dos palabras seguidas conmigo.

_A pesar de la amenaza que le di a Killer-san, el seguía intentando alejarme de mi Kid-sama_

Durante la semana nos encontramos con los otros miembros de la tripulación, que a pesar de que, al principio me esquivaban, inmediatamente logre tener una conexión con ellos.

Wire, el medico se quedó estupefacto ante mis conocimientos médicos, aunque no eran del mismo nivel que él, no podía creer que una chica de mi "posición" estudiara medicina desde joven. Lo cual me resulto extraño, porque aparentemente los niños ricos solamente estudian "como liderar el mundo" y las niñas no estudian, solo se preparan para ser una buena esposa y madre.

Después está el Zombi, Heat que me cayó bien enseguida. Él era el cocinero del barco y me agradeció mucho, cuando le comente que yo le prepararía las comidas desde ahora hasta que se vallan. Entramos en buena relación y me ayudaba con los gustos de los demás. Él es el que primero se me acerca cuando llego

Mientras venían los demás miembros menores, que necesitaban ayuda médica enseguida. Al principio me miraban extraño pero después de hablar en "privado" con Kid -sama se volvieron más delicados conmigo… Extraño ¿No?

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Killer-san se alejaba de mí. Se ponía la máscara cada vez que andaba cerca y apenas veía sus músculos del cuello tensando hacia mi dirección. Me di cuenta de dos cosas: todavía seguía insistiendo a Kid-sama que se separe de mi (el creía que yo, no los escuchaba pero sí) y me evitaba a toda costa.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación, con llave y salí por la ventana

* * *

-¡Konichiwaaa!

-Oi Domino-sama

-Hey ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no es necesario decirme "-sama"?

-Perdona es que…

-¡Te dije que mantengas unido!

-¡S-S-Siii jefe!

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante el dúo. Mientras dejaba mis cosas acomodada al lado de la pequeña fogata.

Ya se me habia vuelto una costumbre irme después de comer para prepararle la comida a Kid-sama y sus amigos, nos quedamos un rato hablando con ellos (Kid-sama ignorándome) y después vuelvo a casa para fingir que nunca me fui.

Cuando llegue solamente estaba mi pelirrojo preferido con enormes piezas de metal a su alrededor, de todo tipo y tamaño, haciéndose el gran brazo de metal que, últimamente esta encaprichado.

Es sorprendente la velocidad en que logra construir algo: primero hizo una réplica de un brazo un poco más chico que el izquierdo, capaz de transformarse en una pistola o en una enorme navaja; pero no se sentía satisfecho. Así que realizo otro modelo que tampoco le termino gustando y ahora está construyendo un brazo más grande que el otro con muchos accesorios que hasta, yo no entiendo para que necesita tanto. Gracias a su imaginación y su poder de la Fruta del Diablo, ya casi lo termina mientras que los demás se ocupan en: conseguir comida, información, armas, ropa y lo más importante de todo, un barco.

La idea de Kid-sama era simplemente arrasar el pueblo, matar a los marines e irse a la mierda, pero Killer-san lo convenció que siga entretenido con "su juguete" mientras él se ocupa de lo más pesado.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Fueron a buscar comida, más armas y Killer encontró un tipo que nos puede dar un barco de la marina- Yuki-kun fue el que me contesto, mientras que su capitán seguía metido en su mundo, concentrado para otra cosa que no sea yo.

-Dame fuego- ordena e inmediatamente Yuki-kun saca una "no me acuerdo como se llama" donde en un extremo sale una pequeña llama azul, Kid-sama se pone los lentes y pronto comenzaron a salir infinitas chipas rojas y violetas mientras que dos pedazos de metal se unían instantáneamente. Yo observe desde distancia como siempre… sin interferir ni molestar, haciendo la comida como si fuera lo único para lo que sirvo.

Jamás sentí tanta indiferencia en mi vida. Anoche se me ocurrió la posibilidad de que a Kid-sama no le importo, ni siquiera le gusto como para que me bese otra vez o me toque, tal vez ya lo aburrí pero me sigue llamando porque soy un perro adiestrado que hago todo lo que él me pide

_O…_

_Ese maldito de Killer-san está ganando esta batalla_

_Está dejando que Kid-sama se vaya con él y me dejen sola en esta isla_

Comienzo a preparar el almuerzo mientras inconscientemente comienzo un debate mental:

Admiro a Kid-sama desde hace cuatro años, y lo respeto tanto que haría cualquier cosa por el… pero también quiero que el haga cosas por mí. Para mí y solamente a mí

Mi corazón le pertenece a él y voy a hacer lo posible para que el, me de el suyo

Lo que no entiendo es porque me ignora tanto… ¿Es que realmente tengo que ocuparme de Killer-san?

_¿Tengo que matarlo…?_

-Ehhh… jefe- la voz temblorosa de Yuki-kun volvió a retomar en mis oídos pero no le preste mucha atención.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Tengo… que ir… al baño- hasta yo me daba cuenta que era una mentira

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora?! ¿No puedes aguantar?

-¡Por favor, jefe no me mate pero ya no aguanto!- se levanta a tiendas, apretando sus piernas

-¡Ok, anda!- le grito su capitán asqueado- ¡Pero volve rápido sabandija!

Yuki-kun salió corriendo hacia la boca de la cueva pero en segundos que no fui capaz de contar, se dio vuelta y sonriendo me guiño el ojo. Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme

_Entendí su mensaje_

Una vez que no escuche sus ruidosos pasos, entre en acción

-_Kid-sama- _me acerco lo suficiente como para abrazar su enorme brazo (el de carne y hueso) para que quede en el medio de mis pechos_- es la primera vez que estamos solos…_

**-Aléjate-** me empuja para atrás sin ni siquiera mirarme

-Kid-sama- no puedo evitarlo, tengo que saber que le pasa- ¿Hice algo que te molestara?

-¡Tu puta existencia me rompe las pelotas!- su grito me obligo a retroceder, parecía que iba a mirarme por primera vez en mucho tiempo pero apenas giro la cabeza- ¡Déjate de joder y ponente a cocinar!

Me muerdo el labio y tardo un rato en entender que fue lo que me llevo a agarrar la cacerola y tirársela directo a su cabeza.

-¡Maldición, puta!- se cabrea tanto que se levanta de un tirón y me observa, estudiándome pero noto como esquiva mis ojos ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no lo haces? Saco una navaja pequeña que tenía sobre mi corset y me posiciono como me enseño Oto-san

-No sé qué mierda te pasa por la cabeza, conchuda ¡Pero te lo advierto…! No me hagas enojar

-¡Mírame a los ojos!

-¿Qué?

-¡Al menos no sea cobarde y mirarme a los ojos!

No lo vi. Con movimientos rápidos, el pelirrojo apoyo su enorme mano sobre mi cuello y golpeo mi espalda contra la pared rocosa de la cueva, levantándome hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos, ni con la punta de mis zapatos llego a tocar el suelo. El impacto me obligo a soltar el cuchillo e inmediatamente me sentí indefensa. Estaba cabreado, tensando la mandíbula con una ligera coloración sobre sus mejillas, siguió estudiándome malhumorado y humillado, parece que ninguna chica le subió el tono antes

-¡¿Esto es lo que querías puta?!- me grita pero apenas puedo escucharlo, trato de detener su mano y él se ríe ante mi pequeña fuerza- ¡Nunca…!- me golpea más fuerte- ¡Me…!- lo hace otra vez- ¡Llames… Cobarde!

Para la cuarta siento las pequeñas gotas de sangre saliendo de mis labios acompañados por unas lágrimas chicas, noto como comienza una aguda carcajada pero sigue colorado, como si tuviera fiebre, disfrutando como caí tan bajo, enseguida. Todo comienza a dar vueltas pero me obligo a aferrarme a la realidad.

-¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!

-Vos te lo buscaste puta.

_¡DEMONIOS, NO SE TE OCURRE OTRO INSULTO!_

-¡Mírame a los ojos!

No lo hace, hay algo que lo detiene. Me sube más cortando las pocas vías respiratorias que tenía, trato de salvarme pateándole el estómago pero Kid-sama ni se contorsiona, como si fuera solamente un malestar. Vuelve a soltar una carcajada degenerada viéndome tan "sumisa". Unas placas de metal vuelvan hacia mí y se enrollan en mi cuello dejándome enganchada hacia la pared y él se aleja, examinándome como si fuera su maldito premio de recompensa. Me aferro al metal y concentro toda mi fuerza para elevarme y llenar mis pulmones con el poco aire que entra.

-Si eres muy débil para aguantar unos segundos sin aires debiste avisarme- comento burlón enrollando su mano metálica sobre mi cabello subiéndome nuevamente mientras que su otra mano agarro uno de mis pechos apretándolos con fuerza pero inmediatamente bajo su mano encontrándose rápidamente con mi ropa interior, acariciando fugazmente la tela de seda, mientras que relamía sus labios, ansioso

-¡Como me haces perder la cabeza, perra!- me golpea otra vez moviendo mi cabeza frenéticamente.

-¡No… me… llames… PERRA!

Hacía años que no lo hacía. Me lo enseño Buffalo, en una noche de fiestas estando borracho y aunque Nii-Nii se negó a participar me observo divertido aprendiendo. En un golpe de rabia que tuve, tense los músculos de mi nariz y tórax y le escupí directo en la cara a Kid-sama

Este retrocedió asqueado tapándose la cara e instantáneamente las placas de metal se despegaron de mi cuerpo obligándome a caer en el piso. Apenas Kid se enderezo con una expresión parecida a un perro con rabia le pego una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas.

No creí que iba a tardar en volver en sí. Su pelo rojo largo ocultaba todo su rostro y no me animaba a acercarme para saber su reacción, tenía la cara tensada para un costado debido al movimiento de mi mano. Me ardían los dedos y sabía que enseguida me iba a rempentir por lo que regrese por mi cuchillo pero segundos antes de tocarlo el filo del cuchillo rozo delicadamente mi mentón y salió volando detrás de mí

**-¿Qué tenías planeado hacer con "esto"?**

La sangre comenzó a descender debajo de mi ojo, junto con dolor cosquilloso. _Que divertido, _el dolor placentero fue instantáneamente aburrido, reí ante la ironía tonta. He visto como prisioneros chillaban de dolor en la arena del Coliseo Corrida, al mismo tiempo que Oto-san y yo nos reíamos de su sufrimiento y ahora yo me rio del mío…

Tarde un rato en animarme a dar vuelta, enfrentándome a él. Su voz me producía un escalofrío y un temor que me obligaba a salir corriendo, pero no me moví de mi posición. Mis piernas temblaban, todavía mojada no entendía si mi corazón bombeaba hasta casi explotar por la excitación o el miedo

Que sea capaz de hacer todo por Kid-sama no significa que me deje gobernar

Saco de mi corset, guardadas en un bolsillo escondido sobre mi espalda, dos enormes machetes delgados brillando en los pocos rayos de sol que entraban demostrando a Kid-sama mi posición para la batalla. El arqueo las cejas inexistentes, sorprendido

-Primero amenazas a mi subordinado de muerte si me aleja de vos y ahora… ¿Quieres matarme?

-Hoy me desperté con un humor particular- me muerdo el labio inferior tratando de herirme para beber sangre- si vas a terminar muerto prefiero que sea por mis manos

Ladea la cabeza para ambos lados tronando los huesos de su cuello, mientras se le dibuja una sonrisa maniática pero destacando sus brotes de ira

-Antes de terminar seis metros bajo tierra, **te enseño modales, te violo hasta que me harte de tu concha**

Dicho esto, los trozos de metal corrieron hacia mí. A duras penas, logre esquivarlos llegando hacia el (con pequeños rasguños en los brazos) pero cuando iba a cortarle la cabeza, desaparece de la nada

¿Qué carajo? Hace un momento estaba en frente mío…

Alguien me silva de atrás y al darme vuelta siento un puño destrozando el lado izquierdo de mi cara

No sé qué me dolió más, el golpe o mi puto orgullo. Mi cara ardía de la vergüenza y para empeorar tenía ganas de llorar, no entendí porque este sentimiento si no estoy triste, ni tan jodidamente feliz como para soltar lágrimas. Caigo al suelo y a pesar del duro mareo, me obligo a levantarme y seguir

Esta vez Kid-sama, no se movió del lugar pero esquivo con facilidad todos mis movimientos como si leyera mi mente o no fueran lo suficientemente potentes. En ningún momento vi una pequeña señal de pegarme, solamente se divertía al verme tan desesperada en dañarlo. En un momento, se desconcentra y salto hacia su cabeza pero al segundo habia desaparecido…

No preste atención, por cuanto tiempo estuvimos "peleando" (yo tratando de herirlo y el esquivándome y golpeándome) pero finalmente frunció el ceño cuando comencé a jadear

-Ok… esto se está volviendo más aburrido de lo que creí- agarra mis dos muñecas, me da media vuelta y apoya un pie en mi espalda obligándome a agacharme

_Ahora si tenía ganas de llorar_

Quería gritarle, tenía una nauseas horrible naciendo desde mi estómago y mil agujas se posicionaron debajo de mi piel atravesando los músculos de mis hombros lentamente. Con los brazos estirados hacia atrás, Kid-sama levanto su pie hacia mi cabeza y mueve mis muñecas para que mis brazos den un grito de 360°

-¡NO LO HAGAS!

-¿Qué pasa…? ¿Te duele?- pregunto fingiendo inocencia masoquista, levanta un poco más- ¡Deja de gritar o no me detengo! Buena chica…

Comienzo a llorar pero él lo ignora

-Ahora que estamos ambos tranquilos podemos hablar o… te rompo el culo. Tú eliges

_¿Rompérmelo? ¿Cómo planea hacer eso?_

-Que…quieresh ablar?

-¿Y esa bombacha de niña buena? ¿Quién te la compro? ¿tu mama? Me hubieras dicho y robaba en el pueblo algo de lencería. Me siento ofendido

-¡¿OFENDIDO?! ¡Yo soy la que esta ofendida! NO miresssssssss- mueve mi brazo obligándome a soltar un gemido doloroso. Encima por la posición no puedo mover la cabeza. _Jesús, Ala, Buda por favor que se quede ciego_

-**No me des órdenes. **Después te la rompo, me causa dolor de cabeza

-Ok hace lo que quieras pero te lo suplico, suéltame…

-Ahora no putita, hasta que aprendas a ser buena esclava- baja mis brazos cuando comienzo a temblar- Te preguntare y me dirás la verdad. Si lo dices te recompensare o si me mientes, te castigare ¿Estamos claro?

-_Muy clarito_

-Muy bien- Una placa de metal rodea mi muñeca obligándome a unirla con mi otro brazo, uniéndose como si me esposara, los dedos de su brazo metálico me sostiene en alto mientras que su otra mano agarra mi ropa interior y de un tirón la rompe.

Jamás me sentí tan expuesta, tan avergonzada en mi vida. Siento la tela recorriendo sobre mis piernas mientras imagino a Kid-sama imaginándome mil formas de poseerme. El solo pensamiento me produjo cosquillas en la pelvis

-Debo imaginar que voy a ser el primero que te cuele los dedos- no respondo por miedo de que notara del calor que está invadiéndome. Escucho como se moja dos dedos con la boca y comienza a acariciarme- Ahora… ¿Cómo es posible que una muñeca Barbie incapaz de matar una mosca y siendo tan "sumisa", amenace a mi Co-Capitán de muerte segura?- levanta más mis brazos produciendo que las agujas se trasformen en clavos- ¡¿Y ahora trate de matarme?! ¿A qué juegas?

-¿Cómo prefieres que responda a eso?

-¡VES! Ahí está la maldita prueba… antes tenía una voz de maniática desquiciada y ahora volves con ese tono chilloso de monja estúpida ¿Acaso eres una de esas lunáticas con doble personalidades? ¿Tengo que meterte en un manicomio?

-Simplemente me levante con mal humor…

-¡¿SOLAMENTE POR ESO?! Crees que puedes venir y tratar de desquitarte con nosotros cuando quieras?- levanta más mis brazos, y no puedo evitar gritar mientras me derrumbo en el piso- ¡No grites!- me clava los uñas en mi nalga. Trato de ahogar un sollozo llanto pero no puedo

-_"Si me alejas de Kid-sama te hare explotar como una bolsa de carne" _Te imaginas que asustaste a Killer con esa "promesa", quería que me alejara de vos pero… me gusto eso, no existe nada más sexy que una chica animal: _violenta y sanguinaria- _aumenta la velocidad de sus dedos humedeciéndome más mientras que su mano metálica se extiende para aumentar el dolor en mis hombros. Una terrible lucha entre lo exótico y lo desquiciado destruye mi cuerpo lentamente - ¿Hasta dónde eres capaz de hacer por mí?

-Hasta donde sea…

-¡¿HASTA DONDE ERES CAPAZ DE LLEGAR POR MI?!

-¡Hasta donde quieras!

-¿Qué eres, una especie de fan maniática que le abre las piernas al primer pirata famoso?

-¡No te salve solo por….!

-Sí, sí, sí, si… te calentaste conmigo en Arabasta y si no te violaba, vos morirías virgen- suelta mis brazos, inmediatamente dejo caerlos sobre mi espalda, aliviada de que el dolor se suavice enseguida. Kid-sama se sienta en frente de mí e inmediatamente comienza a entrelazar sus dedos sobre mi cabellera rubia, tocándome como si fuera de seda. Aprieta las piernas, escondiéndome, al mismo tiempo que mis muslos se mojan, sigo apreciando las yemas de sus dedos, como si todavía estuviera ahí abajo moviéndome por todo mi sexo

_Me quede con las ganas de que me los introdujera_

Kid-sama levanta mi cabeza sosteniéndome con brusquedad. Mis pequeñas heridas comienzan a arder ante su contacto rudo y pequeñas palpitaciones en mi clítoris, deseando que me devoren esos ojos negros llenos de locura e ira. Mi cuerpo comienza a arder ante su sonrisa descarada.

Su pelo rojo es tan desastroso como el mío, tapándole gran parte de su cara, pero transluciendo sus labios negros y esos ojos del mismo color que poseen un aviso de peligro enorme

Me encanta ese peligro que me atrapo desde el primer momento. Esa toxicidad adictiva que no me deja respirar

_Enseguida me sentí tan… intocable_

_Necesitaba que alguien me toque_

_Necesite que él me toque_

-No quiero imaginar que tan celosa eres… imagino que eres esas personas "si no lo tengo yo, no lo tiene nadie"

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-Es raro que una mascota tenga tanta dependencia del amo…

-¡Soy independiente! Y yo no soy mascota de nadie…

-**No te contradigas…- **me pega una breve cachetada- generalmente mato a todo lo que me hace enojar pero _vos _te mereces otro tipo de tortura

-¿Pretendes torturarme cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos?

Suelta sus manos de modo improvisto por lo que gracias a él, caigo de vergüenza pegándome con brusquedad hacia el piso. Noto como la placa de metal comienza a apretar con fuerza mis muñecas.

-¿Dices que soy un cobarde?

_Ohhh, olvide que no le gusten que le llamen así_

_¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA!_

-¡Estuviste toda la maldita semana ignorándome!- me arrodillo para observarlo de cerca y noto como frunce tanto el ceño que sus venas están a punto de explotar-¡Apenas me miras a los ojos, debías la mirada cuando te doy la comida, no respondes cuando te hablo y actúas como si no estuviera a tu lado!

-¡No soy un cobarde!

-¡Entonces…! ¿Por qué siempre me evitas?

-No tengo que posar toda la atención en vos

-¡Pero…! ¡Ves! ¡Ahí! No entiendo tu manía de ponerte colorado cada vez que estoy cerca

-¡No me pongo colorado cuando estoy cerca!

-Si te pones, que no quieras admitirlo… ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestara?

-No es eso- susurro cansado desviando la mirada

-¿Y entonces que te sucede?

-¡Nada! No vamos a hablar más de esto

-¡Pero yo quiero saber!

-¡No!

-¡Sí! Y no creas a apretando el metal me va a….

-¡Pero que testadura eres!- me tira al piso sujetando agresivamente mi pelo. No pude evitar hacer una mueca de dolor ante la incomodidad de estar acostada en un suelo desnivelado y rocoso con las manos esposadas en la espalda. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda cuando ambas manos se apoyaron al lado de mi rostro-¡¿TE CREES QUE POR SER UNA MALDITA MINA CON BUENAS TETAS PUEDES SABER TODO LO QUE QUIERAS?!- me sujeta del mentón y choca sus labios contra los míos queriendo destrozarlos- ¡Cada día que pasa quiero penetrarte contra la pared, oírte gritar y chillar como la perra conchuda que eres! ¡Vos andas por ahí, sin saber de los esfuerzos sobrehumanos que tengo por no saltarte encima! Deberías estar agradecida de que cada noche no entre en tu casa y te destruya para que no puedas pararte durante semanas ¿Qué es lo que mierda quieres…?

Mi mente se habia distoricionado en mil imágenes espeluznante para otros pero que a mí, solamente me causaba un pequeño orgasmo, aunque como nunca tuve uno, no puedo saber si realmente lo fue. Entendí perfectamente la pregunta de Kid-sama, tenía que responder rápido antes de que se arrepienta o se dé cuenta que está siendo totalmente sumiso a mí

Es un hombre duro y sin sentimientos más que la violencia con la sangre diluida, todo un Ares en persona.

Abro las piernas dejándole paso directo sobre mi intimidad y por primera vez en mucho tiempo observa mis ojos azules preguntándose cuál será el camino de esta relación extraña e indescifrable.

Enseguida, reservo las ganas de matarlo para un futuro y tambaleándome logro susurrarle en el oído

-_Quiero que me violes…._

Una sonrisa se le dibujo en sus labios negros, una sonrisa que no vi nunca, que me produjo escalofríos _y eso me gustó mucho_

-Sera un placer

El metal se disolvió de mi mano y tan pronto como estuve libre me enrede más en Kid-sama para no dejarlo ir.

Nunca habia dado un beso y me sorprendió que Kid-sama no se haya olvidado de ese molesto detalle, lo comprendí cuando el guiaba mis labios hacia donde quería.

-Kid-sama… lento

Me era imposible seguirle el ritmo. Sus manos ocupando todo mi cuerpo mientras yo recorría el camino de sus pectorales, incendiándome. No sabía qué hacer y tampoco quería dejarle todo el crédito a el

Kid-sama me observo sin sacar su sonrisa depredador

-¿Lento? ¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?- gruño impaciente.

Clavo sus dientes sobre mis labios, con tanta fuerza que comenzó a salir hilos delgados de sangre. Sabia porque lo habia hecho, para cuando suelte un suspiro aproveche y acaricia mi lengua con la suya. Lo que no imaginaba era que le iba a devolver la jugada.

Inmediatamente se retira, alejándose del dolor pero solamente provoco que profundizara más la mordida. Una vez que comienzo a saborear el líquido prohibido me retiro. Kid-sama me pega una cachetada y yo se la devuelvo con un puñetazo, aunque me parece que me dolió más a mí que a él. Enreda sus dedos sobre mi pelo atrayéndome nuevamente a él, donde nos besamos mientras bebíamos la sangre del otro. El contacto acido de su lengua sobre mis heridas enloquece mis nervios, era un sentimiento raro, el querer que pare o que saboree más fuerte. Gimo en su boca y el gruñe ante mi respuesta queriendo saborear mas

Es increíble la rapidez con que me quede sin oxígeno, varias veces me aleje de su boca para evitar que me ahogara pero el pelirrojo codicioso lo ansiaba por lo que finalmente decidí entregarme y aprender a inhalar por la nariz, lo estuve haciendo toda mi vida y ahora se me olvida hacerlo. El calor que radiaba estaba quemándome viva. Mis manos torpes recorrieron su espalda desnuda disfrutando el contacto de su piel clavándole mis uñas ante mis impulsos de bajar la cabeza hacia su pantalón, no creo que le disguste esa idea.

Sujeta mis nalgas, y me eleva hasta quedar sentada sobre sus piernas. No parece enojado por lo del labio, frunce el ceño rasgando mis pequeñas heridas de mi rostro. El solamente tiene unos pequeños moretones pero mientras más lastimado, más sexy se ve…

Una vez atrape a mi Oto-san con su novia mordiéndole el cuello. Para ese momento creí que lo estaba lastimado pero ahora que "entiendo" lo que pasaba decido experimentar con el… Bajo mis labios hacia su blanco cuello y comienzo a chupar y a saborear pasándole la punta de mi lengua en la zona rojiza al escuchar los gemidos retenidos de Kid-sama.

-Detente- ordena. Me alejo para besarlo otra vez, sus labios eran tan adictivos que necesitaba volver a tocarlos. Pero Kid-sama agarra el escote de mi corset y de un tirón lo rompe en dos, llevándose consigo mismo, la falda y lo que quedaba de mi ropa interior

No pude evitar esconderme, ocultar mis pechos y mi intimidad con mis brazos. _Oh Dios, me está mirando desnuda ¡Encima que soy gorda, estoy desnuda en frente de el! Le voy a dar un asco. No quiero continuar_

-Kid-sama…

-¿Muhh?- levanta sus ojos negros, aniquilándome.

-¡Cierre los ojos!

-¿Qué?

-¡No quiero que me vea desnuda!- mi voz suena más chillona de lo normal. Genial, ahora arruine el ambiente.

-¿Estás loca o qué? Ahora te haces la niña pija

-¡No es eso! Es que soy un asco

No entiendo porque se enoja si le dije la verdad. Yo no soy la clásica chica de cintura de tres centímetros con unas tetas de 140 cm. No llego a ser una persona obesa, pero tengo un poco de panza y demasiadas curvas en lugares no deseados.

-¡No entiendo a las putas mujeres! Primero me calientan para luego cuando vamos a coger, les cae la vergüenza encima como si no supieran que las voy a ver desnudas

-¡No tengo problema en hacerlo, pero no quiero que mire!

-**Y a mí, eso me importa un carajo**

Agarro un seno mío e inmediatamente se llevó el pezón dura hacia su boca.

El grito que pegue fue inevitable, era tanto el dolor apaciguaba todo rastro de placer. Le pedí que se detuviera pero siguió mordiendo y humedeciendo con la punta de su lengua

_-Kid-sama…_

Me siento torpe al pensar si tengo que hacer algo. Acuesto mi rostro sobre su pelo y comienzo a pensar en lo feliz que me hacía pensar en él, verlo castigando a sus reclutas por alguna estupidez o sus ojos ansiosos clavándose en mí por incontables segundos. Miro como agarra gran parte de mi pecho, lo estira y lo moldea a su gusto

-¿Vos te masturbar?

Su voz dura interrumpió mis vagos recuerdos. No tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba pero asentí con la cabeza, sabiendo que esa era la respuesta que esperaba. Comencé a tener temor al ver el brillo en sus ojos e inseguridad cuando agarro mi mano y comenzó a bajar recorriendo mi vientre, mi cintura toda mi pelvis hasta llegar a mi clítoris

-Gatita degenerada…

Guiándome pude realizar los mismos movimientos que me hacía, exploro mi cuerpo con movimientos circulares lentos, aumentando la velocidad en cuestión de segundos. Inmediatamente estaba más mojada, explotando, temblando, Kid-sama no tardo en colarme el dedo y yo lo acompañe, mientras mi lengua mordía y saboreaba una herida que se habia hecho Kid en su cuello y garganta, aplicándole presión con la punta del musculo; gimiendo en su boca negra baje los ojos y note un bulto bastante notorio sobresaliendo de su pantalón marrón

Con la mano metálica trato de desabrocharse el cinturón pero inmediatamente lo para, mordiéndome el labio para no soltar una carcajada por la cara de desesperación que me ponía Kid-sama

Lo hice por intuición, más que curiosidad. Necesite algo más fuerte entrar en mí, _era como si lo supiera, _y sabía que _eso, _estaba en los pantalones de Kid-sama. Tardo en desabrochar la evilla del cinturón y cuando bajo el cierre escucha su voz rompiendo mi valiosa concentración

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No te rías Kid-sama- vuelve a apretar mis pechos, tiemblo ante el fuerte contacto deseando que no se detenga. Cada toque suyo es como veneno en el paraíso- yo también quiero participar

Desliza sus manos hacia mis nalgas, clavando las uñas con vigor, obligándome a soltar un gemido-grito

Una vez que le bajo los calzoncillos no puedo evitar levantar las cejas

_Y yo que creía que era una exageración de las mujeres grandes cuando decían que "eso" lograba pararse_

-¡KID! Más te vale que estés despierto porque tenemos que hablar deeeee….

Killer-san acaba de entra en la cueva y a MUY pocos metros de nosotros se quedó parado por unos segundos. Kid-sama estaba de espaldas a él pero mi visión no aportaba mucho que digamos, por culpa de la máscara que se pone

-¿…?- pregunto con la mirada. Kid comenzó a temblar, liberando un calor, donde me daba cuenta que no era por excitación

-…- me contesta Killer parpadeando, o al menos eso creo yo

Fue tanta la conmoción que no me llego en el cerebro la información de que Killer-san está viéndome desnuda con pequeñas heridas, un poco de sangre en mi boca y Kid-sama aunque está más pasable que yo, con el cuello moretoniado acompañado con una cara de violador tentador

-¿Están peleando o cojiendo? En caso de que la respuesta sea la segunda… ¿Quién está violando a quién?

-¿Enserio…?- Kid bajo la cabeza, incrédulo para observar a su segundo al mando- ¿Es necesario preguntar eso?

-Kid si vieras lo que estoy viendo ahora creerías que es una imagen de una portada de tus revistas BDSM

"_¿BDSM? ¿De dónde me suena?"_

-¿Y sabes lo que estoy viendo? ¡Mi próxima víctima por cagarme una buena cojida!

-No seas dramático ahora me iba… a propósito, usen condón

Infinitos metales de todas las formas y colores salieron volando hacia el pobre de Killer.

-Necesita una mujer urgente…- Kid-sama me agarro de las cintura y me elevo, sacándome encima suyo- vestiste que te acompaño a casa

-¿Me tengo que ir?- el pelirrojo se abrocha los pantalones con una mano mientras que con la otra sigue tirando objetos metálicos hacia la salida de la cueva. Trate de sentarme pero las piedras punteaguda se incrustaban en mi piel incomodándome. No puedo pararme ni acostarme, me apoyo sobre mis piernas buscando mis zapatos azules preguntándome en que momento me los saque. No quiero saber con cuantas mujeres experimentos… puede que las mate a todas hoy

-NOS tenemos que ir, quiero follar en algo suave.

-¿En mi casa?- _No, no, no, no, no Dorotea esta en casa, y como yo estoy durmiendo si hago un ruido sube y…_

-Si se te ocurre otro lugar soy todos oídos- rodea su brazo de metal alrededor de mi cintura y me carga como si fuera una bolsa de papas

-¡Kid-sama!

-¡Ohhh vamos, nadie nos va a escuchar soy un experto en eso!- me mordí el labio para no preguntar cuántas veces habia tenido relaciones con una mujer mientras su madre o abuela está leyendo la novela al lado.

-¡No quiero salir desnuda hacia el bosque! ¿Qué pasa si los demás también andan rondando por ahí?

Sin piedad, me soltó dejándome caer de panza al piso.

Mientras trataba de recuperar el aire tiro su abrigo negro enorme sobre mi cabeza

-Póntelo- ordena. Inmediatamente, retiro varias piedras así tengo una zona plana sin muchas incomodidades en la planta del pie. El abrigo me quedaba exageradamente grande, mis brazos no llegaban ni a la mitad de la manga y terminaba hasta mis rodillas.

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto molesto Kid-sama

-Siento que vuelvo a tener cuatro cuando jugaba con los abrigos de pluma de mi Oto-san- trato de buscar un cierre o botones, lo que sea para cerrarme el abrigo y no estar, media hora para enrollar las mangas.

-No hace falta…- impulsa la mano en el aire señalando el abrigo, al notar mi cara desconcertada, gruñe rodando los ojos. Por un momento, cuando me sujeto mi cara con sus manos creyó que iba a besarme, pero estas siguieron el recorrido hacia atrás tapando mi rostro con una enorme capucha, fácilmente ocultaba mis ojos

-Sigo sin saber cómo hace Killer-san para mirar

-Ya está acostumbrado- me levanto la capucha teniendo una excelente vista de la espalda guerrera y dura como roca cubierta con líneas rojas horizontales. Tengo que cortarme las uñas

-¿Ya estás?- asiento. Rodea su brazo sobre mi cintura y vuelve a levantarme como si fuera una bolsa de papas, pero esta vez descansado en su hombro.

-Esto es realmente romántico

-Sera mejor que cambies tu actitud, al menos que seas_ masoquista_…- sonrió al final, deslizando cada letra con esperanza- Killer ya me cabrío bastante como para aguantarte chillando por las piedras.

* * *

-Gracias por dejarme utilizar tu abrigo

No contesto. Esperaba comenzar una conversación, para de algún modo guiarme e indicarle que estaba comenzando a incomodarme. Su brazo estaba destrozando mis órganos, quedándome sin aire

-¿Podemos cambiar de posición…?

Me dejo caer nuevamente, sintiendo como todos mis músculos se deforman ante las pequeñas rocas y el suelo desnivelado

-Levántate-ordena y cumplo obedientemente

-Seguí mi paso porque no pienso detenerme por vos

_Viva el romanticismo de Kid-sama_

-Soouuu… ¿T-Te gus…?

-No me hables.

Asentí, quería recordarle que no me diera órdenes pero los rasguños comenzaban a arderme y me mordí el labio hinchado ¿Qué excusa le meto a mi vieja?

* * *

-¿Esta es tu casa?

-¿Ummm? Si…- me mira como si le hubiera dicho una mala broma- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿No dijiste que vivías con tu vieja y una esclava?

-Dorotea no es una esclava, es la ama de llaves- me pega en la cabeza

-No utilices ese tono de voz conmigo, niña- vuelve a echar un vistazo mi casa, examinando las ventanas- ¿Para qué, una casa tan grande para tres personas? Sí que los ricos, no saben cómo desperdician la plata.

-MI Oto-san quería que tuviera comodidad

-Si quieres comodidad anda a un campo

-No me gustan los bichos ni la suciedad…

-Que malcriada que eres…- rodea su brazo alrededor de mi cintura con fuerza- ¿Algunas de estas ventanas da a tu cuarto?- señalo una en el tercer piso que tenía la ventana abiertas pero las cortinas cerradas. Un caño que estaba cerca comenzó a doblarse hacia nosotros, justo donde Kid-sama levantaba la mano en el aire.

-¡Kid-sama mi vieja nos va a escuchar!- una vez que agarro el caño, se vivió a enderezar, aguantando el peso del pelirrojo y el mío. Enseguida llegamos a mi ventana donde lo agarro del pantalón empujándolo hacia mi cuarto.

-Si tenías tantas ganas podíamos hacernos un lugar en el bosque, niña- le hecha una vista panorámica al lugar- mejor que ese lugar…

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿No me mentiste sobre tu edad?

-¡Hey, el rosa está de moda en todos las épocas!

-¡¿Realmente te gusta esta pocilga?! Parece que un unicornio cago acá…

-¡Entonces si no te gusta te vas!

-¿Quién carajo te crees que eres para darme ordenes? ¡Vine a follarte como toda perra que eres y eso voy a hacer!

-Pero ahora se me fue la calentura-trato de empujarlo hacia la ventana pero apenas logro moverlo- ¡Te vas!

-¿Qué mierda te pasa hoy?- me agarra del cuello y me tira hacia la cama abriéndome el enorme abrigo teniendo una vista perfecta de mi horrible cuerpo- ¡Voy a hacerte gritar como una conchuda!- se desabrocha los pantalones, ansioso por meterse adentro de mi sin vacilación

_Cuando alguien toca la puerta_

-¿Domino?- la voz de mi vieja nos detiene a los dos

¡Mierda!

¡Mierda!

¡Mierda!

-S-Si… ¿Mama?

-¿Por qué esta la puerta cerrada con llave?- empujo a Kid-sama fuera de la cama y trato de que salte por la ventana

-¡…!- me grita a través de sus ojos, yo le señalo la puerta desesperada.

-¡…!- el me aclara que la mata, como si la respuesta fuera demasiado sencilla, levanto las cejas preguntándole las cosas que le recriminaría Killer, el me levanta el dedo corazón

-Sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan ma…- le respondo a la momia putrefacta, cuando me doy cuenta que tarde demasiado en darle una respuesta

-¡Eso no es excusa, parece que escondes algo!

Kid-sama mueve su mano de arriba abajo, haciendo referencia a una paja _¡Oh Dios, no me calientes ahora!_

Rompió una carcajada silenciosa al ver mi expresión, como odio cuando se aprovecha de mí

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tu padre llamo, quiere hablar contigo ahora

-Entretenedlo que ahora me cambio

-No tiene mucho tiempo apúrate- escucho como baja las escaleras y corro hacia mi armario.

-¿No podías decirle que estas enferma o algo así?

-No porque va a querer entrar y, supongo que vos no tienes ganas de esconderte

Despliega una sonrisa descarada, igual que hace unos minutos: una perfecta mezcla entre su sensual peligro y lo perverso

-¿Para que esconderme?

-Para que no te descubra… Va a armar, mucho escandalo si sabe que me veo contigo

Me agarra de atrás, simulando algunas embustidas golpeándome contra la pared

-¿Y si la ato a una silla y ve cómo te destrozo la concha hermosa que tienes? Así se deja de joder y te la clavo cuando quiero

-¡Kid-sama!

-¿No me digas que la idea no te gusta?

Iba a recalcarle que no, pero una voz oscura dentro de mí, anhelaba cualquier oportunidad por humillar a mi vieja, aunque creo que sería demasiado impacto

-¡Tienes que irte!

-_Te gusto_

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Esta noche te parece?

-¡Kiiiiiiid!

-Ok, ok- se sienta sobre el marco de la ventana y con su mano humana roza mi mejilla acercándome a él. Cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos, ya tenía una idea de conque me enfrento, así que logro continuar un buen ritmo, concentrándome en respirar y jugar su mismo juego. Esta vez no me muerde, le permito acceso a su lengua moviendo la cabeza para un costado

El beso fue largo, me olvide que tenía prisa y me importo un carajo que mi Oto-san este esperándome. Ansiosa por saber cómo manejarme, decido bajar a su cuello, aprovechando que esta distraído para crearle chupones visibles… ¡Bien para que el resto de la tripulación lo vea!

* * *

-¡¿En dónde estabas?!- grita mi vieja, cuando bajo al sótano

-¿Eh?- como siempre, despreocupada paso por delante de ella clavando mi mejor sonrisa hacia la pantalla. Habia tardado tanto en encontrar un vestido que me cubra el cuello y las muñecas; al final tuve que optar por uno con muchos encajes, rosa con mariposas enormes (cortesía de mi Oto-san). Tuve que ir corriendo hasta el cuarto de mi vieja para robarle maquillaje y tapar las heridas y moretones. Como era mi primera vez utilizando maquillaje, no tenía idea de que rubor utilizar, así que probé varios tonos hasta lograr uno marrón claro que, daba justo con mi tono de miel.

Gracias a Dios, que se actuar bajo presión

En el sótano teníamos un Visual Den Den Mushi, donde hacemos videos conferencias con mi Oto-san. En una pared totalmente desierta, la pantalla gigante alumbra a un hombre de piel broceada, rubio con unos extravagantes anteojos. Cuando hablo con él, me gusta vestirme con un vestido purpura y una abrigo de plumas rosa, exactamente igual al que tiene Oto-san, junto con mis anteojos, porque a él, le gusta verme con este vestuario, destacando que solamente soy suya…

-¡OTO-SAN!- abrazo a la pared simulando que lo estoy haciendo a el- ¡No creí que me ibas a llamar otra vez, Oto-san!

_-Fufufufufu, ahora que tengo tiempo libre, aproveche para darte una feliz noticia_- despliega sus brazos de modo teatral- _¡Además, te extraño mucho corazón! ¿Te has estado portando bien?_

Escuche como mi vieja libero una risa irónica

_-¿Y esa actitud, Pandora?_

-Aprovecho que tengo a los dos para decir esto- se acerca lo suficiente a mí y me levanta el dedo índice- Últimamente estas siendo muy maleducada, Domino y estoy decepcionada de vos, cada día te volves más salvaje

_-Fufufufufu ¿Es verdad, querida?_- Oto-san ni se molestó, parecía que la noticia no lo impacto lo suficiente como esperaba mi vieja, pero aun así me molesto que me regañara en frente de el

-Es que estoy aburrida, Oto-san- NADA le gana a mi carita de perrito lastimado.

-_¡Ohhh, no me pongas esa cara!- _Ven a lo que digo

-¡Yo quiero pasar tiempo con vos, y no en esta isla aburrida!

_-Sabes que a mi también Domino, pero el trabajo se está volviendo muy estresante_

-¡Ya termine con los estudios!- junto ambas manos notando como mis ojos brillan- ¡Puedo trabajar con vos, así no llevas toda la carga!

_-Bueno..._

_-¡¿ES DOMI-KUN?!_

Sonreí ante la voz femenina, enseguida una mujer de pelo negro largo enrulado cayó encima de Oto-san mirando directamente para la cámara

_-¡BOCHAN, AVISANOS LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE LA LLAMES! ¡Domiiiii bonita, cada día te pareces más al jefe, estas tan linda!_

-¡Arigato Baby 5 nee-chan!

_-¡¿Es Domino-sama?!_

Buffalo cayó enseguida junto Jora, ambos tapando a Baby 5 nee-chan. La morocha comenzó a quejarse

_-¡Holaaaaaaaa, estas muy crecida! ¡Tienes que tener cuidado con los chicos-dasuyan!_

-¡No digas esas cosas Buffalo-san!- noto como me tiran un balde de agua fría

_-¡Paro si es verdad, tienes que comenzar a tener cuidado con ellos porque solo quieren una cosa de una niña pura e inocente como vos-zama!_- exclamo Jora llamando mi total atención.

_-¡Oigan, es mi deber como hermana mayor hablar de eso con ella!_- enseguida Baby 5 logro separar a ambos, haciendo un hueco. Noto como los tres están sentados sobre la espalda de mi Oto-san_- ¡Domiii-kun no las escuches te va a decir cualquier cosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

Enseguida una mujer que reconocí como Violet-sensei le pego una patada tan fuerte a Baby 5 que la mando para el otro lado de la habitación, vi como todo retumbaba y las puteadas de Baby 5 hacia la bailarina

_-¡Domino, mi mejor estudiante, no puedo esperar a que volvamos a bailar flamenco juntas!_

-A mi también me gustaría Sensei, pero acá no se acostumbra ese tipo de baile, por lo que no estuve practicando

_-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ESO ES INAUDITO!-_ comenzó a hacer movimientos dramáticos, como si estuviera en una obra de teatro románticamente exagerada_- ¡¿CÓMO ESPERAN CONQUISTAR EL CORAZON DE UNA DAMA SIN UN BUEN BAILE?!_

_-¡Vos te agarras cualquier mierda que encuentras en la calle!-_ le grito Baby 5 mientras salía del agujero de la pared que tenía su forma_- ¡Y lo manipulas a tu gusto, ignorando que ellos te necesitan!_

_**-Ya es suficiente**_- Oto-san se levanta de un golpe, alejando enseguida a todos los impostores, pero noto como alguien mueve el caracol hacia el otro lado

-¡Monet nee-chan, Lao G!- hago una pequeña reverencia saludando.

_-Buenos días, Domino-_ saluda la peliverde agachándose para quedar a la altura del caracol_- Me imagino que estas estudiando mucho ¿No?_-suelta una pequeña risa ante mi expresión

_-Deberías aprovechar ahora para enriquecerse de sabiduría-_ Lao G se aclara la garganta comenzando a dar un discurso- _¡No existe algo más envidiado por un guerrero su…!_

_-¡¿Por qué no me avisaron que estaban hablando con Doffy-chibi?!- _Trébol, un hombre sucio, feo pego su cámara hacia el caracol que a causa de las pequeñas sacudidas, notaba que el pobre animal estaba temblando de miedo

-Trébol-san estas muy cerca de la cámara- hasta a mí, me intimidan su acercamiento.

_-¡Oi, Trébol espera tu turno para hablar!_- Leo G aparece detrás pegándole en la cabeza con tanta fuerza que comenzó a salir humo por su puño

_-¡Yo estaba hablando primero con Domii-kun hasta que llegaron ustedes impostores!_

_-¡Háblame con más respeto Baby 5, que soy la Princesa Pirata! Además estaba a punto de enseñarle algo importante a Domino-zama!_

_-¡Ese es mi trabajo y el de Monet, como sus hermanas!_

_-¿De que estaban hablando?-_ curioseo la peliverde, intrigada ante el cambio del ambiente, moviendo la cámara devuelta hacia ella. En el fondo aparecía, Buffalo burlándose de Baby 5 con Jora.

-Aparentemente los chicos solamente quieren una cosa de las chicas lindas…

_-¡Eso es verdad, es por eso que tienes que apuñalarlos antes de que te engañen!_- Violet-sensei agarro la cámara teniendo un primer plano de su rostro mojado de sudor_- ¡Un hombre apasionado ase cualquier cosa por su mujer, incluso matar a otra persona!_

-¿E-En serio?

_-¡Pues claro, para saber que su amor es moral y no físico, tiene obedecer todos tus ordenes e incluso sacrificar sus sueños y los tuyos por…!_

_-No le metas ideas locas en la cabeza- _Monet nee-chan le saca el caracol, volviendo a ponerlo sobre la mesa- _Domino, ya eres una chica grande y tienes que aprender a tener cuidado con los muchachos, muchos pueden parecerte amables pero dentro tienen una bestia difícil de controlar, así que ten cuidado de quien elegís_

_-¿Quién dijo que Domino tiene permitido tener novio? _

La voz de mi Oto-san se volvió gruesa, cuando estaba a punto de estallar en un "episodio". La peliverde se retiró permitiéndome tener mejor acceso a mi padre. Estaba sentado sobre la mesa, con una sonrisa maniática y un brillo blanco sobre sus anteojos, dejando establecer una visión borrosa de sus ojos azules. Podía ver sus pensamientos, unos celos que lo dominaba de la misma forma que la ira se me apoderaba cuando él me presentaba una nueva novia.

_-Bocchan… ¿No pensó que Domii-kun en algún momento va a casarse?_

_-Si quiere tener hijos o alguna mascota hay muchos animales en la calle ¡NO! Si quieres algo así, puedo traerte uno lindo y que no tenga una sangre de mierda…_

-¿Entonces planeas que tu hija se quede soltera para siempre?- hablo mi vieja, ya me parecía raro no escuchar su estúpida voz- ¿Mataras a todos los que le proponga el matrimonio?- detrás apareció Baby 5 transformando sus manos en cuchillas afilándolas lentamente

_-¿Realmente crees que soy esa clase de persona? Fufufufuf sigues siendo tan amargada como siempre, Pandora- _un silencio incomodo se prolongó sobre las dos habitaciones. Oto-san observa a cada uno, transmitiéndole un aura inquieta dejando en claro sus intenciones. En cuestión de segundos, volvió a quedarse solo en su recamara.

_-Pandora, sal de la habitación_

Mi vieja estaba a punto de recriminarle pero, hubo algo que la detuvo.

-_Cada día agradezco más que no hallas, salido como ella_

_-_Ya somos dos- escucho la puerta cerrarse pero una parte de mí, sabía que ella tenía la oreja pegada hacia la puerta- Debiste haberla matado cuando tuviste oportunidad

_-Es parte de la familia y la familia se cuida…_

Levanto las cejas irónica. Oto-san decide no pasarlo desapercibido

_-¿Qué te sucede?_

-Quiero volver con vos… con los demás: jugar a las cartas con Jora y Lao G; bailar en la plaza con Violet o pasarme horas en la pileta. Extraño la gente de Dressrosa

_-Ellos también te extrañan a vos cariño, pero acordate la principal razón por la que estás aquí_

Para protegerme. Me encerraron en esta isla para que la gente mala no me agarre y me lastime.

Recuerdo la última vez que vi a Nii-Nii, cuando una noche descubrí a mi Oto-san con otra mujer; celosa porque habia pasado tiempo con ella y no conmigo. Furiosa y asqueada fui detrás de mi hermano y al abrir la puerta lo descubro en la cama con Money nee-chan

Dos grandes decepciones, en tan solo un par de segundos

"_-¡No toque a mi Nii-Nii, él es mío!" _recuerdo haberle gritado a la peliverde.

Después sucedió el pequeño incidente. Quería que mi primer beso fuera con mi Nii-Nii, por supuesto para un hombre de dieciocho años besar a una niña de diez que supuestamente son "hermanos", no era nada saludable… Aun así, él no quería que lo diera, no quería que perdiera la maldita inocencia y que nadie me tocara, así que me beso el cuello

Al otro día, no apareció para desayunar, tampoco en la tarde ni para cenar y cuando pregunte por él, me dijeron que habia hecho algo tan malo que se habia ido para siempre, dejándome sola

Todavía sigo preguntándome que hice para que me odiara y me deje.

Esa misma noche, un hombre entro a mi cuarto mientras dormía y me tiro del quinto piso. Estuve internada durante tres semanas y por lo que me contaron, mi Oto-san no se despegó de mí hasta que desperté

_-Estas muy callada_

-Estoy pensando

_-¿Qué andas pensando?_

-No se me ocurre ninguna razón para contradecirte

_-No pienses demasiado que se te va a quemar el cerebro_-aumento mi sonrisa de la misma manera que lo haría el_- Antes que me olvide tengo que darte una buena noticia_

-¿Tiii?

_-Tengo un importante trabajo en Marineford, así que de paso te visito, dentro de unos días_

-¡OH POR DIOS!- abrazo la pared dando saltos largos- ¡¿Me lo dices en serioo?! ¡¿No me estas mintiendo?!

_-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?! Es verdad, después Vergo y recuerda…_

-Él es mi nuevo padrastro y estoy en contra de eso. La verdad no entiendo porque esa historia, si me cae mejor Vergo-san que mi vieja

_-Todavía tienes que aprender cómo se maneja el mundo_

* * *

Nunca creí que elegir ropa para encontrarme con Kid-sama, todo lo que tengo tapa mi pecho hasta la altura de mi cuello y supera mis rodillas.

¿Cómo es que he estado comprando esta ropa? ¿De dónde salió? Identifico algunos que son iguales a mis muñecas, porque siempre me gusto vestirme como ellas ¿Cómo se visten las chicas de otros países? Tengo vagos recuerdos de las chicas de Acacia. Solamente recuerdo que tenían muchos volantes en la pollera y una camisa escotada.

Cada día me parezco mas a una muñeca, tengo miedo de despertar y ser una de ellas

Lo único medianamente ajustado que tengo es un vestido rojo bordo decorado con rombos negros, con tantos bolados que se levanta un poco más, arriba de la rodilla. Mejor que nada.

¿Tendría que ponerme algo de maquillaje?

Ahora que Kid-sama me vio desnuda, tengo que mejorar. Volverme más deseable y menos… muñeca

Tal vez si me corto el pelo… es demasiado largo (hasta la cintura) demasiado recto y perfecto. Demasiado correcto para un pirata sanguinario como Kid-sama. Puedo descargar mi ira asesina psicópata con mi pelo

Me parece que no es una buena idea…

¿Me pongo taco? Para disimular un poco mi altura…

¿Por qué mierda no tengo la altura de mi viejo? Porque Salí a mi madreeeeee

Encima todos los zapatos que tengo tienen como mucho cinco centímetros de taco.

Tengo… ¿Cuánto? Todo un cuarto como mi armario y toda mi ropa le pertenece a una niña buena ¡A los piratas no le gustan las niñas buenas! La gran mayoría de mi ropa, me la trae mi mamá del exterior ¿Cómo es que permití que me trajera esta mierda toda mi vida?

Agarro un cuchillo que tenía oculta entre las fundas de la almohada. Creí que romperlo para crearle un enorme tajo iba a ser fácil pero tenía tantas puntillas que comenzó a dolerme la cabeza. Así que deje para un lado la ternura y el cuidado, por lo que lo rasgue hasta mi cintura…

No pude evitar sonreír al verme al espejo.

* * *

Estaba caminando en el bosque cuando siento un ruido

Por un momento creí que era Killer-san pero él me hubiera llamado, así que tuve que descartar esa posibilidad enseguida

No sentí miedo, solamente preocupación: de que alguien encuentre con Kid-sama e ira, por estar desarmada. Siempre tengo algo encima y justo ahora, que camino en un bosque bajo la Luna se me ocurre estar indefensa

-No tengas miedo… no te voy a hacer daño

A pesar de que la inofensiva vos trataba con locura de que no salga corriendo, habia algo que me causaba mala espina.

Enseguida salió un joven, alrededor de los veinte, alto, moreno de ojos miel. Tenía una cresta enorme, con las puntas azuladas. Era difícil definirlo, no era lindo pero tampoco lo consideraría feo… otro tipo de pelo y ya sería otra historia

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto enseguida. El desglosa una sonrisa incomodo

-Debería ser yo quien pregunte eso, Caperucita Roja- camina hacia mí, pero yo me alejo dando pasos- puedes confiar en mí, no le diré a nadie que estas aquí.

-¿Y qué quieres a cambio?

Se muerde los labios, levantando las cejas aprobando mi cortesía, examinándome arriba abajo

-Nunca me gusto las indirectas, siempre fui una persona que iba al grano

-¿Y porque no comienzas ahora?- suelta una carcajada demostrando sus dientes exageradamente blancos. Se recuesta sobre un árbol, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que lo acompañara pero sigo parada

- ¡Vamos, no voy a morderte!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¡Yo que vos sería más educada, especialmente sabiendo quien es mi viejo!- ruedo los ojos. Increíble… ¿Ahora cómo me deshago de este engreído?

-Ok… ¿Qué es lo que deseas Joven…?

-Farres… Ryu Farres

_¡Oh Santa Mierda! _A pesar de no entablar conexión con este pueblo pero no soy ignorante. Ryu es el hijo del Comisario

-Eres la chica que se pasa todo el día encerrada en su casa- entendí que no era una pregunta- ¿Sabes lo extraño que me resulto verte caminar en la noche, sola en un bosque…? Una chica que se la pasa encerrada en los cuatro paredes… supuse que estabas loca pero por ahora me doy cuenta que no

-¿Me estuviste espiando?

-Solamente te veía entrar en el bosque, mi padre últimamente está muy exigente con mi entrenamiento por lo que no tengo tiempo de saber en que anda una autista

-¿Y ahora qué fue lo que te motivo?

-¡Esto!

Salto hacia adelante, agarrando mis dos tobillos y levantándome para caer de espaldas al piso. Me golpee la cabeza contra el suelo, aturdiéndome cegándome de todos mis instintos. No reaccione cuando sus manos comenzaron a toquetear mi cuerpo, ni cuando me beso. Todo era tan borroso, nítido amenazándome con vomitar en cualquier momento

-¡Eres tan hermosa!- susurro en mi oído, mordiendo el lóbulo- ¡No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces, que estemos acá! NADIE va a escucharte

Mete su mano por debajo de mi pollera y comienzo a luchar. Lo rajuño, trato de pegarle a donde sea, mi pelo me obstruye la vista y la oscuridad me engaña, estoy luchando contra una silueta oscura sonriente y detestable

-¡SUELTAME!- sus manos ensanchan la ruptura de mi falda, rompiendo las capas dejando expuesta mi ropa interior.

-¡Vamos bonita relajateeee, te va a ENCANTAR!- me pega una bofetada fuerte, aturdiéndome. Aprovechándome que no era más fuerte que él. Cada vez que puedo intento pegarle con mi cabeza riéndose a mis fallas.

-¿Es lo único que tienes? ¡No, no, no, no, seguí luchando que me calienta más!

-¡Eres un cerdo!

Vuelve a pegarme en la cara, pero esta vez cerro el puño para mayor impacto. No era tan fuerte como Kid-sama pero me dolía más, las lágrimas salían más fácil y mi instinto asesino ardía sobre mi vientre

-Sabes tu madre grita como una prostituta cuando mi viejo la folla duro en ese taller de mierda que tiene

_¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto?_

-Me gusta que seas contengas, pero también quiero escucharte gritar

-No voy a tener sexo con una asquerosa rata- me pega dos veces, cada uno en ambos lados de la cara.

-Deberías estar agradecida- con su mano libre se baja los pantalones- al menos soy yo quien te va a quitar la maldita virginidad y no un vagabundo o un pirata. Mira el lado positivo… si te casas conmigo te llevaría a fiestas, bailes, te haría viajar por el mundo- apoya su rodilla sobre mi entrepierna, impidiendo que pueda cerrar las piernas- serás la envidia de todas las chicas, te llenaría de oro, y lo único que tienes que hacer es esperarme todas las noches en la camita o donde yo quiera

Acaricia mi mejilla con su mano, intento morderla pero la esquiva el muy hijo de puta.

-Eres un hermoso animal encerrado en una jaula- desabrocha dos botones del vestido, para tener una mejor vista de mis senos

Lance el primer grito cuando los muerde con más fuerza que Kid-sama

Era inútil, mientras más peleaba, más cansada estaba pero la fuerza de Ryu aumentaba junto con la excitación palpitando en sus pantalones

-Te gusta ser vista por todos pero no quieres admitir que soy el mejor postor

Introduce dos dedos sobre mi sexo. Creía que me ahogaba, el aire no llegaba bien a mis pulmones, pero igualmente me obligo

-¡KID-SAMA!

Grito tanto como puedo, desgarrando mi garganta. Noto como tienza sus músculos

-¿Qué mierd…?

-¡KID-SAMA! ¡AUXILIO!

-¡Para de gritar!

-¡KID-SAM…!

Como si hubiera bajado de peso enseguida, me siento más liviana.

No logro entenderlo. Mi cerebro no funciona bien, por lo que tardo en captar la información necesaria y volver al mundo real

Una melena rubia escondía los jeans y la camisa celeste que brillaba junto con la luz de la luna, y al final la cabeza estaba oculta a un casco

-¿Killer-san?

El rubio tira a Ryu violentamente hacia el piso. Tenía la nariz rota, tanto que chorreaba sangre, en su cuello estaban la marca de la mano de Killer-san y los ojos hinchados. El segundo al mando, lo pisoteo el pecho empujándolo hacia abajo, tensando su cuello en su dirección y levantando la cuchilla

-¡NOOOO!

Se detiene a pocos centímetros del cuello de Ryu.

Su casco sigue apuntando al joven violador, aunque estoy segura que me mira de reojo. Agarro las telas de mi anterior vestido tapando mi cuerpo expuesto. Trato de dejar de temblar, y controlar mi tono de vos, aunque se me quiebra enseguida

-Es el hijo de comisario, si desaparece abra problemas

-No me importa

Clavo la cuchilla sobre su cuello

Deliciosas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre mi rostro, viajando como si fueran perlas rojas

Killer, volvió a pegarlo pero en la cabeza, terminando definitivamente con el

_Oh Santa Mierda_

Movió su casco hacia mí, el no saber la expresión de su rostro me estaba matando.

-Tal vez debí avistarte que cerrara los ojos…- baja la máscara, para quedar a la altura de mis ojos- ¿Estas bien?- se aleja del cuerpo y acaricia mi mejilla con un ligero rose de su dedo índice

Asentí con la cabeza sin quitar mi vista sobre su camisa desteñida, a causa de la sangre. Quería pedir perdón porque sabía que era su remera favorita, pero mi voz no salía. Entonces desvié mi vista hasta el cuerpo de Ryu ¿Ahora cómo vamos a hacer? Esta cerca de la cueva por lo que hay que encargarse de esconderlo

-No te preocupes- susurro Killer-san como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos- después será uno más…

No me intereso entender la última frase, habia algo en mí que no me dejaba reaccionar. Habia visto muchas veces hombres morir pero el simple hecho de que el rubio enterrara su navaja circular en el ojo del hijo del comisario me llamo la atención, quería probarlo

-Sera mejor que te bañes- se quitó la camisa tirándola al lado del cuerpo- ¿Puedes caminar?

Eche un vistazo a mis pies, estaban embarrados y con pequeñas heridas lineales. Que divertido, me habia nublado tanto la presencia de Killer-san, que no preste atención al ardor aterrizando sobre mi cuerpo. Escuche un suspiro cansado del rubio cuando comencé a revisar mis lesiones. No podía creer la gran cantidad de moretones que tenía sobre mis glúteos y lo embarrada que estaba, junto con la densidad gruesa del líquido rojo.

Killer-san me envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me levanto, equilibrando el peso al sostenerme debajo de las piernas.

Era extraño como el mismo frio del rio era el que transmitía el cuerpo de Killer-san

* * *

-¿Qué mierda paso?- Kid-sama enseguida se me agarro del mentón obligándome a levantarla vista, quedando expuesta mis heridas y moretones, mezclada con la sangre seca que me fue difícil de sacar, si pasaba una minuto más me moría de hipotermia en el rio. Encierro más el abrigo, al notar los ojos de los demás tripulantes rompiendo la única prenda que tengo

-El hijo del Comisario trato de violarla- le respondió el rubio mostrando la sangre en su cuchillas

-¿Qué?

-¡Esto es imperdonable…!- comenzó a gritar Yuki-kun con algunas afirmaciones de otros- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a tocar la mujer del capitán?!

-¡CALLATE!-Gruño mi pelirrojo favorito, como adoraba verlo frustrado, enojado- Wire…- me señala antes de salir de la cueva con Killer

-¿Dónde te duele?- era extraño escucharlo hablar. Observe como todos me miraban de reojo pero trate de ignorarlos

-¿Domino-sama, quiere tomar algo caliente?- Heat se me acerco, un vaso de lo que creía era te. Acepte de buena gana, esforzándome por crear buenas razones para no ser examinada por el medico ahora; habia lugares que necesitaba vendaje y no me lo voy a poner frente a todos

-¿Podemos ir a un lugar más privado?

-Me parece que el capitán va a querer que estés aquí, pero se lo voy a consultar-razono Heat

-Cuidado que no deben querer interrumpirlos

-Es solo una pregunta simple, nada más- no doy ni dos pasos, y los demás miembros se detienen en frente mío, bloqueándome el paso-¿Ahora que sucede?

-Tenemos órdenes de no dejarte ir…-explico con inseguridad Yuki-kun- lo siento tanto

-¿Qué su…?

No pude terminar de hablar. Algo me golpeo en el cuello desmayándome en el acto

Lo último que vi fueron las botas de Kid-sama caminando hacia mí

* * *

Nací en un barco, en Grand Line por lo que no tengo una nacionalidad fija. Y pase los primeros años de mi vida en altamar. Conozco el océano peligroso de Grand Line, el calmado de Calm Belt y los revoltosos del Nuevo Mundo. Tuve buena sobrevivencia en el mar, me la pasaba mirando la extensa masa de agua infinita durante horas, sintiéndome a gusto por el sol, rozando mi piel y escuchando como las olas rompían con el barco. Ese revoltijo de emociones, me producía una felicidad inexplicable queriendo estar en la deriva por siempre.

Aun así, fue el olor del agua salada, madera y suciedad lo que me despertó, junto con un insoportable dolor en el cuello y las horrible sensación de que me asfixiaba, habia algo que me impedía tomar, la cantidad razonable de oxigeno

Sea donde sea que estaba, era un lugar medianamente oscuro. Las sabanas me hicieron cosquillas en mi pie y al alejarme cayo delicadamente sobre mi torso desnudo, envolviéndome hasta los hombros. Fue así como identifique el colchón y el brazo del desconocido que utilizaba como almohada.

No entre en pánico, sería absurdo hacerlo. Me mentalice con volver a la realidad poco a poco, así evitar confusiones.

Desde hace rato que no me moví de la posición en que estaba, tenía mi rostro pegado a un torso muy bien trabajado, que subía y bajaba a un ritmo frenético como los latidos de su corazón. Una corriente de aire llegaba a mi rostro, a cada inalada bloqueándome el aire.

No podía mover el cuello por el dolor interno que me destrozaba, así que tuve que esforzar a mi vago cuerpo a que se moviera, pero apena pude dar media vuelta, el brazo metálico que me rodeaba (eso era lo que me apretaba) salió arriba mío, yendo para el otro lado de la cama

-Que inchapelota eres- hundí mis manos sobre el colchón para podes levantarme. Solloce un poco, por las punzadas detrás de mi cabeza pero logre sentarme, teniendo una mejor vista de la habitación

Era simple y sencilla, tenía dos puertas, una enorme ventana con las cortinas cerradas, la cama doble y un armario. Los rallos del sol eran débiles pero no logro captar si está amaneciendo o anocheciendo. Aclaraban más el color de las persianas, y dándole un toque suave al cuarto, deslumbrando las paredes pintadas de blanco y pequeños detalles: en la cama, sabana, armario y puerta estaba el escudo de la Marina

_¿Qué mierda?_

Fueron los movimientos casi inexistentes, del cuarto tambaleándose, lo que me hizo aclarar que estaba en un barco. Un barco de la marina.

Deslice la sabana hasta mi cintura dejando expuesto ciego mi torso cubiertos con vendajes, algunas heridas ahora solamente eran una línea irregular roja camuflándose con la piel, los moretones se volvieron amarrillos y estaba completamente limpia, a comparación de la otra noche y…

_¿Cómo… es posible?_

_¿Cuándo?_

Sobre mi estómago, poco más arriba del calzón, tenía una cicatriz que me helo la sangre. Era una herida, medianamente desinfectada pero no estaba cocida, como esperando que la herida fuera permanente. Curiosamente no me duele y al rozando con las yemas de los dedos, noto como la punzada lineal se va hundiendo formando tres letras.

Alguien habia agarrado el cuchillo, me atravesó la pelvis y escribió "KID"

Al agacharme para examinarlo, siento como algo frio se desliza por mi espina dorsal, junto con un ruido estruendoso y seco. Al tocar atrás, confirmo la cadena con grandes hebras que se conectaba desde la pared hasta un anillo de hierro envolviendo mi cuello

Estoy encadenada hacia la pared.

La cadena es muy larga, gran parte esta acumulada en una esquina de la cama, lo suficiente como para recorrer el cuarto sin necesidad de estrangularme. Pero no creo que pueda caminar muchas más de la habitación

No recuerdo nada, desde que me desmaye y me parece que tampoco quiero hacerlo. A mi lado, Kid-sama estaba durmiendo profundamente, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba vestido solamente, con unos chal negros, y en lugar de anteojos habia una vincha. No tenía ningún collar pero si vendas que cubrían todo su cuerpo

Él no era un prisionero como yo

Decidí volver a acostarme a su lado, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su brazo extendido. Los parpados se me caían, mi cabeza daba vueltas profundizando más el sueño

Acaricie mi cicatriz "KID", ansiosa por agarrar algo filoso y escribirle "DOMINO", en su brazo para que se note más

Después de todo, todavía seguía teniendo ganas de matar a alguien….

* * *

Algun review~~~?


End file.
